Behind Blue Eyes: Famous Monster
by Tea Diva
Summary: Having found happiness with one another, Sephiroth and Jeanette enjoy some time alone. It is not long before Hojo's intentions are revealed, forcing Jeanette to flee Midgar to protect their son, Riku. Second in the FF7/KH cross-over.
1. Chapter 1

_Costa del Sol_

The sun was shining brightly along the water as the ship docked in the resort town, those who suntanned by the wharf waving to the passengers on board. The ship slowly pulled into place, sailors on both the dock and ship calling orders to the other as ropes were tossed overboard. Once the ropes were secured around the circular supports, the captain announced that they had officially arrived.

People crowded to disembark first, excitement shining in their eyes as they readied to leave. All the exit doors opened at once, and the people filed out in waves. Children raced after their siblings, leaving exasperated parents behind as they sought to be the first to touch land. A small boy nearly collided with one of the passengers, who reached out to steady him with a hand.

"Be careful now. You could get yourself hurt," said the tall man. The boy looked up for what seemed like forever at the stranger, his eyes wide. The woman beside the tall man smiled down at him and leaned over, resting her hands on her knees. The boy was enchanted by her easy smile, and he found himself smiling a bit.

"Are your parents nearby? They must be worried about you," the woman said kindly, her voice as pleasant as her smile. The boy nodded.

"My mom is. Sorry for running into you, sir," he said, nodding an apology. He suddenly looked over his shoulder when a woman shouted for him. She was carrying several parcels in both hands, and her features expressed her relief. The woman took the boy by the hand and led him to his mother, who thanked her for her kindness.

"Oh, thank goodness! I thought he had gotten lost. Danny, don't you ever run off like that again, all right?" his mother scolded, placing an armload of parcels down so she could wag a finger at him. Danny mumbled something inaudible.

"This must be his first time in Costa del Sol. I can tell just by how excited he is," remarked the woman as she helped Danny's mother gather her belongings. His mother gave a nod of acknowledgment as she grabbed her eager son's hand.

"It is. For years I've been promising to take him to the Gold Saucer, but our money was always so tight. After his father abandoned us I had to work two jobs just to get by. Thankfully Shinra, Inc. hired me in an advanced position, so money isn't such an issue now. My name is Debra," she said, taking her hand from her son's and extending it. The other woman completed the handshake.

"Jeanette. I'm the head nurse for SOLDIER," came the reply, her violet eyes smiling. Debra groped for Danny's hand and took it again, Jeanette smiling as his 'Aw, Mom.'

"Oh, I thought you looked a little familiar. I work in the Mayor's office, so maybe I saw you there."

"Maybe. Oh, Sephiroth! Sorry to leave you hanging!" Jeanette called, walking briskly toward where he patiently waited. He smiled down at her and said that it was nothing, then looked past Jeanette to see who she brought with her. Debra's face had paled, Danny pointed at Sephiroth excitedly.

"See, Mom? It's him! It's the great Sephiroth!" he cried. Sephiroth took the initiative then, approaching the pair and nodding to them politely. Debra finally found her voice.

"I've seen you in the Mayor's library. Oh, oh dear," she stammered, her face turning crimson. Jeanette came to Sephiroth's rescue when she saw a muscle tighten in his cheek.

"Sephiroth enjoys the histories of Midgar very much. Since you work there, maybe next time you could direct him to some interesting material," Jeanette said, seeing that Sephiroth relaxed. Some of Debra's poise returned and she nodded.

"Oh, of course! Forgive me for stammering. It's just that-" Debra began, stopping when Sephiroth bowed his head in understanding.

"I am quite used to reactions such as yours. The next time we meet will be as friends, I think. Don't you agree?" he said, staring down at her with his ice blue eyes. Debra swallowed and managed a smile. Danny grinned from ear to ear.

"I'm gonna be just like you, Sephiroth," he proclaimed. Sephiroth raised an intrigued eyebrow and knelt down to the boy's level, his right arm draped over his knee.

"Is that so? Well, for starters you can listen to your mother when she asks you not to run off," he remarked, Debra's smile widening when Danny eagerly agreed. Jeanette was smiling and shaking her head as they watched mother and son vanish, Danny pausing to wave frantically over his head.

"You have a way with people," she remarked. Sephiroth picked up their luggage easily and glanced down on her. The sunlight caused her auburn hair to glow in hues of red, and the wind had its way with it, but she never looked more attractive.

"My reputation has a way with people. I need to differentiate who I was in the war with who I am now. I have you to thank for that, Jeanette. Is your mother going to meet us?" he asked as the two began walking. The ship was nearly empty save employees who lingered to clean up messes and rearrange lounge chairs on the deck. Jeanette nodded.

"She also wanted us to stay with her at home, but I think it would be better for us if we checked into the hotel. That's the only way I can ensure us complete privacy," she said, chuckling as she imagined her mother banging on her bedroom door at inopportune times, requesting if they needed anything. Sephiroth, on the other hand, didn't find such a scenario so unappealing. Given that he had never experienced someone constantly nagging him out of concern and not duty, he welcomed the chance. When he said so to Jeanette she laughed.

"You'll have plenty of those experiences when you meet Mom, Sephiroth. You'll want to thank me a million times over once we get into our hotel room after an entire evening with her."

* * *

The moment Jeanette set foot inside her home with Sephiroth in tow, Marie had gasped out loud. She was a bit shorter than Jeanette, with a round frame, curly auburn hair and dark eyes. Dressed in a blue dress sprinkled with green and yellow flowers, she looked every inch of a native. The gold bracelets at her wrists jingled together like bells when she threw her hands up to cover her mouth. She shifted glances from Jeanette, to Sephiroth, then back to Jeanette before she managed a weak,

"You didn't tell me your man was Sephiroth."

Jeanette laughed and embraced her shocked mother, promising to tell her everything once they were settled. Marie invited them inside, offering them refreshments. Sephiroth agreed to an iced tea, then began studying the interior of the home. Jeanette offered to help her mother in the kitchen and left Sephiroth to his observations.

When Jeanette cleared the entrance to the kitchen Marie motioned for her to close the door with a nervous flutter of hands. Her daughter did so, smiling. She knew what was coming. As was Marie's nature, she began preparing the drinks in a flurry of activity even as she spoke.

"Jeannie! Where in the world did you find the time for him? He's a general I hear, and his reputation alone tells stories of his being inhuman!" Marie said, glancing at her daughter even as she effortlessly poured iced tea into a tall glass and topped it off with a paper umbrella. Jeanette placed her finger on her lips, issuing for her mother to lower her voice.

"He can't erase who he is, Mom. The least you can do is not judge him by those deeds. He's just a man," she said, going to the jade-colored cabinet and removing a large plate used for platters. Marie walked to the refrigerator, pulled it open, causing one of the magnets she had on it to jingle, and removed some sandwich meat. She kicked the door closed with a sandaled foot and sighed in her daughter's direction.

"Is he serious about you? Are you serious about him?" she asked, laying the container of meat on the kitchen counter and pulling the lid. Jeanette handed her mother the serving platter and nodded.

"Of course we are serious about each other. Mom, in case you didn't notice, I love him. I love him more than anyone else, even Michael."

That stopped Marie's actions, her hand suspended over the container. After a moment she lowered her head and sighed. Turning to look at Jeanette with tears in her eyes, Marie smiled.

"That's what I wanted to hear. My little Jeannie, truly in love. I'm sorry for making such a big fuss. Let's finish this so I can hear how Sephiroth came into your life."

* * *

While Jeanette and her mother were busy in the kitchen, Sephiroth stood before a table littered with family photographs and other memorabilia. His eyes lingered on a small picture of Jeanette riding a chocobo, her young face all smiles in the direction of the camera. The ones next to it was a progression, dating from her birth to the year she graduated medical school. Items that were handmade also took up residence on the table, from a wicker basket filled with cotton balls to a hand drawn picture of the beach at sunset. The simplicity of the items tugged at his heart, and he gently lifted the picture of Jeanette on chocobo-back.

As he stared at it again he wondered what his life would have been like had he a normal childhood, and normal parents. But no, his memories were filled with schooling, training, and constant observations. He replaced the frame on the table when the urge to squeeze it overcame him, testimony to his anger. His time with Jeanette would erase all those bad memories. Somehow he knew.

"Refreshments are served!" came Marie's cheery voice as she entered the living room, a platter suspended in her hands and smile on her face. Jeanette appeared behind her holding the two iced teas, her smile for Sephiroth alone. After setting the platter on the coffee table, Marie gestured for Sephiroth to sit. He did so, nodding his thanks to Jeanette when she handed him his drink. Marie then settled on a green recliner chair with a pale yellow blanket draped on the back of it, folded her hands on her lap and said,

"Tell me how you two met. And don't leave out a single detail!"

Jeanette and Sephiroth took turns explaining their tale, from their conversations during the SOLDIER recruits' check-ups to the martial arts match that almost killed Sephiroth. Jeanette wisely omitted the part about the drugs, knowing her mother had no need to know that. Marie couldn't help from smiling ear to ear when Sephiroth took Jeanette's hand and held it tenderly as he spoke about how she saved his life.

"I am indebted to your daughter for her selfless actions, Marie. It's really where our love came from. No one has done that for me, ever," Sephiroth said, looking over at the woman at his side. The blush on her cheeks delighted him and he smiled softly.

"Your father would be proud knowing your skills saved the life of the man you would come to love. So, when is the wedding?" Marie asked, causing Jeanette's jaw to drop. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, unsure of what to say. Marie leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her bosom, shaking her head at the pair.

"Jeannie! You're not getting any younger, and I want to see my grandchild."

Jeanette's face was definitely crimson now and she stumbled for the right words. Sephiroth came to her rescue, for which she was thankful.

"While I love your daughter greatly, something like marriage isn't probable at the time. We both have our duties to consider. Don't worry, you'll know when we arrange it," he explained. Marie glanced at Jeanette, as if expecting her daughter to say something else, and sighed in resignation.

"All right. But you two love each other so much. You should be as happy as you can be. And frankly I wouldn't mind seeing the sons you have, if they are even half as handsome as you are," she said, winking at Sephiroth. He was taken aback by the comment, pursing his lips as the faintest of blushes colored his pale features. Jeanette eyed her mother, who only smiled wider.

"Well, it's the truth, Jeannie. Sephiroth is quite a handsome man. Surely your son would take on those aspects."

"Did you want us to stay for dinner?" Jeanette asked, purposely changing the subject. Marie crossed her arms in exasperation but nodded.

"Keep an old lady company for a spell, if you will. Tell me, what is your favorite dish, Sephiroth? Other than my daughter."

* * *

Later that night, after Jeanette pried she and Sephiroth away from Marie's insistent questions and hints about marriage, the two lay in each other's arms, having just celebrated the first peaceful moment they had since arriving. Sephiroth stared up at the white ceiling, one arm behind his head while the other was around Jeanette. She was asleep, exhausted from the trip, her mother, and their lovemaking. He did not find sleep as readily as she did. His mind was at work creating scenarios Marie had painted for them over dinner. She had mentioned children and marriage almost all the time, much to Jeanette's chagrin. Sephiroth, on the other hand, found the conversation interesting.

_Is it possible, given our individual duties? Is there time in either of our lives for marriage? Children? I suppose only time will tell_, Sephiroth thought, glancing down at the woman in his arms. She had a sleepy smile on her face, one hand curled before her lips, as the other arm stretched along the length of her body. She had made him happy beyond even his own imaginings. He knew that she was as aware of it as he was, and it warmed him inside and out. If she needed or wanted anything, he would gladly give it to her. For Sephiroth, there could never be another, and he finally found sleep, a smile on his face.

* * *

"Sephiroth, come here, quick!" Jeanette called excitedly, glancing over her shoulder toward where he stood. The pair had gone to the market after breakfast, Jeanette wanting to pick up some souvenirs for her co-workers. Paying for the special polish needed to keep his Masamune in peak condition, Sephiroth turned and headed for Jeanette, who was hunched over a square-shaped pen.

When he looked down at the inside he saw three baby chocobos staring up at him. The one nearest him warked and flapped its wings, causing Jeanette to giggle. She reached down and picked it up, caressing the soft yellow feathers as she arranged him in her arms. Bringing it up to her face, she nuzzled it as it warked again. She smiled as she looked up at Sephiroth.

"I can remember wanting a chocobo of my own when I was small. My father used to take me to the races in the Gold Saucer and I remember falling in love with a gold chocobo named Goldie. He encouraged my fantasy of becoming a chocobo jockey and arranged to give me lessons. I had so much fun during those times, but the man who trained me was forced to move. I was devastated that I couldn't see my chocobo," she explained, smiling down at the baby in her arms.

"I saw the picture of you in your mother's house. You looked so happy," Sephiroth said, his voice possessed of a hint of sadness, or regret. Jeanette picked up on it and suddenly thrust the baby toward him, her violet eyes bright. This genuinely surprised Sephiroth, but the chocobo squirmed in his direction. At length he relieved Jeanette of the little one and arranged it in his arms, glancing down at it. She was smiling as she watched him pet the chocobo's head. He looked as uncertain as a new father, but he quickly adapted and was holding the chocobo like he'd been doing it all his life.

"I begged my father to get me one afterwards, and he only laughed and said Mom was allergic to chocobos. To this day I don't know if that is true or not," she continued, chuckling when the chocobo stretched its neck up and gently nuzzled Sephiroth's chin.

"Do you think it's true?" he asked. Jeanette only shrugged.

"I think Dad just told me that to get the idea out of my head. I wish I could have one, but chocobos have no place in Midgar. The pollution would kill one," she said, glancing down at the baby in his arms. It squirmed, indicating it wanted to be let down. Sephiroth returned it to the pen with its siblings and looked over at Jeanette.

She had her hands wrapped around the edge of the pen, her head angled down and wistful expression on her face. He took it upon himself to go to her side and placed an arm around her shoulders, gently pulling her closer to him. She smiled warmly up at him and leaned against his chest, a content sigh passing her lips. After a moment the two left the shop, stepping into the bright sunshine.

"If you were to get one, maybe the chocobo farm could look after it," he suggested, stopping when Jeanette pulled away and headed for a sunglasses stand.

"I've thought about it, but I really don't have the time to devote to one right now. Maybe if I were rich I could," she mused with a smile after selecting a pair of black sunglasses and approaching the salesman. He was a large man with sunburned skin and a wide-brimmed hat atop his head, adding to his appearance as a native.

"Ah, you've chosen a popular pair, miss! Everyone who comes by here gets those," the man said as he rang her up. When Jeanette went to pay for it Sephiroth had already removed the necessary gil and handed it to the man. She looked up at him incredulously, which was met with a smile.

"Enjoy the warm weather," called the salesman as the two walked away. Before they got far Sephiroth took the sunglasses, removed the price tag and situated them on her face. His hand lingered on her cheek, his eyes soft as he gazed down on her.

"You didn't have to buy them for me," she murmured. Sephiroth shook his head, running his hand down her cheek. The tender caress made her smile warmly up at him.

"It was nothing compared to what you did for me. I will always be thankful for that night," he replied. The way his eyes penetrated her soul made her tremble, and she swallowed. How could it be possible to love someone so much?

"I am too," she said before he leaned over to kiss her. It was a soft, gentle kiss that spoke of the love he bore her. She was smiling widely when he pulled away, a dreamy look in her eyes. Suddenly her face brightened.

"Oh! I still need to practice with you seriously one day. I'm interested in seeing how my skills really compare to yours," Jeanette remarked, grinning.

"What if we were to practice by the shore?" Sephiroth suggested, looking toward the beach. Jeanette followed his gaze and nodded.

"You want to do a round?" she asked. At his nod she smiled and agreed. The two proceeded for the hotel to drop off their parcels and change. When they had changed, and nearly stripped themselves nude again before even leaving, the pair found a rather secluded portion of the beach to practice. It gave them the false impression that they were alone, and Jeanette knew the further away from people the better Sephiroth felt. In her presence he was free to be himself.

They stood opposite the other in the surf, hands raised and eyes set on the other. Sephiroth wore nothing but his black pants, his hair flowing freely beyond his shoulder as the wind danced in it. Even standing in ankle-deep water with the ends of his pants rolled up, Jeanette felt he couldn't have looked more handsome. She gave him a small smile before beckoning him to her with a finger.

For the next hour and a half they practiced, both of them sopping wet by the time they were finished. Sephiroth congratulated Jeanette on her progress, even though she hadn't done anything different. A playful wrestling match instigated by Jeanette turned into a passionate embrace, and she was truly thankful for the relative seclusion from prying eyes. There had been nothing but the sound of the waves hitting the shore, the feel of his body over hers, the insistent pressure of his lips, and their soft sighs of love.

Afterwards they sat on the beach and watched the sunset, Jeanette enveloped in his arms, her back up against his chest and head situated on his breastbone. He lifted his head and closed his eyes, inhaling the smell of the sea. She looked up at him, smiling fondly as he tightened his arms around her.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked softly.

"About us. You are the only worthwhile thing to happen to me, ever. There's nothing more I could have ever wanted," he replied. She snuggled closer to him in response and sighed, contenting herself with watching the sea and being with Sephiroth.

* * *

The following weeks went by pleasantly, with Jeanette and Sephiroth thoroughly enjoying their time together. They had gone fishing, shopping with her mother, swimming, even snorkeling well before their time was over. However, the day before they planned to visit the Gold Saucer, a ranking officer in SOLDIER regretfully informed his commander that there was trouble. He stood in the doorway to their hotel room, his hands clasped behind his back as he looked up at Sephiroth. He saluted him and spoke when Sephiroth nodded.

"One of the men from the Desert Prison escaped last night, sir. He's already killed three people and injured several others. I was told by the President to seek you out since he knew you were in the vicinity," explained the officer, obviously sorry for bringing the news to Sephiroth by the expression he wore alone. Sephiroth's sour expression didn't change, although Jeanette knew better. She didn't have to see Sephiroth's face to read exactly what he thought.

"Very well. I'll meet you at the town exit shortly," Sephiroth said after a moment. The officer saluted him again and walked away, calling to the group of men he had with him. Sephiroth closed the door without a word, his hand resting on the surface of it for a moment. His other hand clenched at his side, a reflexive response to his emotions. Jeanette rose from the bed and approached him, running her hand up his bare arm and resting at his shoulder. He kept his head angled down, his bangs shielding his face from view.

"These things always come at bad times," she said in an attempt to lighten the mood. Sephiroth shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Jeanette. I had hoped my position wouldn't interfere with our time together."

"Oh, Sephiroth. You know as well as I do that we are both on call twenty-four hours a day, regardless of where we are. Go and take care of that man, and I'll see you in Midgar," she said, moving so that she was facing him. He looked down at her features, losing himself in her eyes. She smiled softly at him, that gentle curl of lips he loved to taste. He pulled her to him, his hands resting at her shoulders as he kissed her. She was right, but never did he want to shirk his duties more. He didn't think he'd ever spend enough time with her.

"Tell your mother I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye," he said after they parted. She promised she would, kissed him again and stepped out of his arms. Sephiroth took that as his cue to prepare, and in record time he was clad in his black attire, the Masamune glittering beneath his arm. He cast a single glance back at Jeanette, giving her a smile before turning stony and leaving.

Jeanette went to the window adjacent the door, parting the curtains to watch him. Sephiroth was the aloof commander once again, requesting to be briefed on the mission as he joined the other officers. Jeanette watched him until he vanished through the exit, and sighed. Even though what she told him was true, it didn't hurt to see him off any less.

* * *

_Midgar, a week later…_

Jeanette sat at her desk pining over the latest information regarding the members of SOLDIER's well being when Peter walked in. She lifted her head to greet him, the smile dying the moment she saw how miserable he looked. He went to his desk, dropped his lunch bag and tote on his chair before reaching into his pocket for a small package of tissues. Upon removing one and using it to blow his nose, Jeanette rested her head in her hands, elbows propped on the desk and sympathetic smile on her face.

"You caught it, didn't you?"

Peter's reply was a sneeze and a nod. Ever since she returned from vacation, nearly all of the employees had come down with a bad chest cold. It seemed no matter where she went she heard someone coughing, sneezing, or blowing his or her nose. It was strange indeed seeing Peter sick, for she hadn't known someone as health conscious as he was.

"I don't know from who or when, but it got me and I'd be more miserable if it weren't for this," Peter remarked, reaching into his tote and pulling out a bottle of cough syrup. Jeanette chuckled.

"You didn't have to come in, you know," she said, watching as he began situating himself. He waved off her comment with a hand, glancing at her over his shoulder. A half-grin was on his face, giving him the appearance of a child who enjoyed mischief.

"What, and miss a day when I can be part of your busy life? Sitting in bed and watching daytime television isn't that exciting," he replied. Jeanette laughed.

"Oh, and I suppose working here is. Sometimes I think we'd be perfect candidates for the talk shows."

"Especially you, Jeannie. Today we have Jeanette and Sephiroth, two of Shinra's busiest employees, in love. How did they do it? How long will it last? Tune in also to see Sephiroth smile!" Peter said, holding a pen up to his mouth and sweeping the area before him with a dramatic flair. Jeanette rolled her eyes and smiled, then issued an order for him to get to work. He saluted her, sneezed, and obliged to her wishes.

In light of his words, Jeanette found her thoughts traveling to Sephiroth as she stared down at the papers spread out before her. He had returned from the Gold Saucer earlier in the week, and after their reunion he told her what had happened. A man had gone on some kind of killing spree, witnesses having heard him demanding that he be shot for what he was doing. Sephiroth easily subdued him and remarked about feeling sorry for the man.

"I can't imagine what could have driven him to those means. He was mad with some kind of grief, Jeanette. Nothing anyone said to him penetrated, and I had no choice but to use force. He had started crying after I pinned him to the ground. I don't know why that bothered me," Sephiroth had said softly. Jeanette couldn't understand it either, but she did her best to ease his pain. He expressed how grateful he was for her and it brought her to tears. She loved him so much.

"Hey, stop thinking about last night," said Peter's congested voice, breaking into Jeanette's thoughts. She glanced over at him and made a face, which caused him to chuckle.

"What makes you think that I was remembering last night?" she challenged. He shrugged and grinned.

"Because I know that look on your face. Your gynecologist is on the line."

Jeanette thanked Peter and picked up, not having heard the phone ring or Peter answer it. When she introduced herself Patricia Knight responded, sounding a little tired but chipper.

"So, how was your vacation?" Patricia asked, Jeanette hearing the smile in her voice.

"Too short. And your mother? Is she well?"

"Now she is. She won't worry about being in pain anymore," came the soft reply. Jeanette's heart tightened in her chest. She swiveled in her chair so that she was facing the corkboard, her eyes finding the photograph of she and her mother immediately.

"Oh, Patricia, I'm so sorry."

"It was her time. She went in her sleep, and that makes me happy knowing she died peacefully. The reason I'm calling is to reschedule your rescheduled appointment," Patricia said, some of the smile returning to her voice as she flipped through the pages of her clientele book.

"I think you don't want to see me," Jeanette remarked. That comment generated a laugh from Patricia.

"I think the times you choose to come here directly interfere with the time I want off. I'll be gone for a few days cleaning things up. Lawyers and the like," she said, obvious distaste for lawyers entering her tone. Jeanette chuckled.

"I understand. What time is good for me to come in?"

"Two weeks from today, at one o'clock. I'll keep in touch, all right?"

"I hope so. Take care, Patricia," Jeanette said. Patricia wished the same for her and hung up. Jeanette replaced the phone in its cradle and leaned back in her chair. Her eyes rested on the photograph again, and memories of her vacation sprang to mind.

Marie had fallen in love with Sephiroth after the initial shock wore off, reveling in the chance to be as much a mother to him as she was to her own daughter. Sephiroth found the attention not at all unpleasant, and had spoken of a want to visit Marie again in the future. A smile tugged at the corner of Jeanette's mouth. Going back wasn't completely out of the question. She and Sephiroth had spent many long hours in each other's arms, relaxed and content.

The rest of the morning and early afternoon went by with the same routine, the only difference being Peter's devotion to his doses of cold medicine. During one of his mid-afternoon douses, when Peter unscrewed the cap and poured some of the contents into a small plastic cup, the smell assaulted Jeanette's senses and turned her stomach. The reaction was so intense she actually covered her mouth and bent over, closing her eyes as she forced her breakfast to remain where it was.

"Jeannie?" Peter asked the moment he saw her double over. Jeanette rose from her chair and headed for the door, the nausea nearly defeating her. She managed to make it to the ladies' restroom, emptying her stomach before leaning away from the toilet and resting her hand on her upright knee. She panted as she willed herself to calm down.

A part of her wondered if she caught the cold that had gripped the company, while another suggested something unheard of. She frowned at her thoughts. How could that even be a possibility? She took her birth control religiously, and even though her period was late, she assumed it was because of how busy she had been. Frankly she was surprised she even remembered to take the pills, since nearly all her time was split among work, sleep and Sephiroth.

Rising from the floor, dusting the back of her pants off and flushing the toilet, Jeanette turned to the large mirror situated before a series of sinks. She looked at herself for a moment, seeing exhaustion in her eyes_. Maybe Peter's right. Maybe Sephiroth_ should _let me sleep once in a while_, she mused as she turned on the faucet and cupped her hands beneath the running water. After rinsing her mouth out Jeanette left the bathroom, trying to organize her chaotic thoughts. She was deep in thought when she entered her office and slid into her seat.

"Jeannie, what happened?" Peter asked, concerned. Jeanette shook her head and gave him a small smile.

"Oh, I think maybe I've got a touch of the cold too. Or it could be that I just don't like the smell of your cherry cough syrup, so could you do me a favor and take it elsewhere?"

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

Before Jeanette was scheduled to see Patricia Knight, she left work early to visit with Sephiroth. They had little time together due to the problem in the Gold Saucer, and Sephiroth had to explain every little detail to the President. There was also the deployment of the First Class to various parts of the world, and Sephiroth had been on hand to see them all off. He had only returned from Junon Harbor the day before, but he couldn't rest long. Over the next three days the Second and Third Class were set to return to Midgar, and more meetings with commanding officers loomed ahead. It was easy to understand Sephiroth's delight at seeing Jeanette at his door, a smile just for him and dinner for two.

"I think you missed me," Jeanette remarked with a smile when the two of them parted after a series of hello kisses. Sephiroth nodded in agreement.

"I regret our visit cannot be long, for I am expected in the President's office in three hours," he said, gesturing for her to come inside. She smiled up at him as she walked toward the kitchen.

"That's all right. I have a gynecologist appointment at about the same time."

Sephiroth watched her silently as she arranged the take-out dinner on the kitchen counter before speaking again.

"Is everything all right?" he asked, referring to her appointment. Jeanette's heart skipped a beat at his question, and she swallowed. Ever since that incident two weeks ago she had experienced others like it, and she was slowly coming to a realization that didn't seem possible. But she didn't want to give herself or Sephiroth unnecessary grief until after she saw Patricia.

"It's a routine check-up. If there is anything wrong, she'll tell me," Jeanette said, turning to look up at him. He reached out to touch her cheek, his bare hand warm against her flesh.

"Good. I know you'll also tell me."

She smiled in agreement, and stepped into his arms when he opened them. Leaning her head against his chest, the smile died from her face. _I don't know why the prospect of being pregnant frightens me like this. I would love to bear his children, but I can't shake the feeling that this had nothing to do with what _we_ wanted_, she thought, closing her eyes when he ran his hand down the length of her hair. His touch was slow and sensual, his fingers breaking through the strands of her hair to stimulate her scalp. She tightened her hold on him when he leaned over and pressed a kiss to the side of her temple. She murmured his name as one of his hands came to the side of her face. It was instances like these that reminded her how much she loved him.

After a few moments they parted and she served dinner, the two engaging in small talk. As she ate she prayed her stomach would behave so as to not alert him. Thankfully it respected her wishes, and she ate with abandon. Sephiroth did raise an eyebrow at her appetite, to which she explained that her busy schedule never left enough time for her to eat well.

"Don't worry, Peter is constantly telling me to take a break and eat. I should listen to him sometimes, but I can be a little stubborn," she admitted, taking another helping of rice and digging in.

"You must be busy indeed. It seems we both are," he said quietly. Jeanette could hear the regret in his voice. In spite of his commitment to duty, he preferred to spend time with her. Glancing up at the clock, Sephiroth pushed his helping aside and said simply her name. Jeanette smiled warmly at him, her appetite forgotten. There was only Sephiroth now, and nothing else.

* * *

While Sephiroth was in meetings, Jeanette sat in the examination room at Patricia Knight's office flipping through a parenting magazine. She had read stories of miracle births, abandoned children and glanced at a list of Midgar's best pediatricians when Patricia entered the room. Jeanette closed the magazine and laid it aside, smiling at her friend. Patricia's usually beaming face was drawn, as if she had a great deal on her mind. Jeanette could understand that. Her mother had died recently, and it was a wonder she wasn't entirely focused on her job.

"Patricia? What is it?" Jeanette asked, hoping her voice didn't betray how nervous she was. Patricia closed the door behind her and leaned against it. The way she looked at Jeanette made her feel that what she was about to say both confused and worried her. After a moment Patricia sighed.

"This may sound strange, but have you been taking your birth control regularly?"

"Of course," came Jeanette's automatic reply, even though her heart had skipped a beat. Patricia nodded at her words.

"The reason I'm asking is because…well, Jeannie, you're pregnant."

The words hung in the air between them, and Jeanette felt as if the world had stopped spinning. She stared over at the other woman blankly, not sure if she wanted to laugh, cry or scream. During the routine pelvic exam nothing seemed out of the ordinary, although Patricia did seem surprised when Jeanette asked for a pregnancy test. Jeanette supposed that she didn't realize until after the other woman left, and as she was putting her clothes back on she was still grasping that single hope. She swallowed past the lump in her throat and asked in a soft voice,

"How long?"

"Oh, I'd say about six weeks, maybe more. Now, I need to ask you another bizarre question. The birth control pills you were taking, they were the same I gave you?"

"Yes," Jeanette replied, reaching for her purse where it lay beside her and unzipping it. After rummaging past a few things she removed the birth control case and handed it to Patricia. Patricia opened it and removed one of the small pills, studying it. After a moment she shook her head.

"You really must have lost your head to your man, Jeannie. These pills are all white, and I know you are aware that your birth control pills are multi-colored," the woman remarked. Jeanette stared blankly at her doctor, the truth of her pregnancy slowly coming to the surface.

"What kind of pills are those?" she asked, surprised that her voice remained unchanged in spite of her anger. Patricia just shook her head.

"They look like plain aspirin to me."

That truth floored Jeanette, and at the same time brought more things to light. She stared directly at her friend, the hand at her side trembling.

"Are you saying that someone switched my pills?" Jeanette asked in a soft, partially strangled voice. Patricia's nod was solemn.

"Yes. Whoever did it knew exactly what they were doing, as well as your cycle. I know the sort of work you do, and it doesn't include you making enemies. But this baffles me, Jeannie. Who in the world would want you to have a baby without your consent? Certainly not your man, not after hearing you talk about him," she remarked, pocketing the false birth control pills. Jeanette's mind was already at work. Who indeed. Sliding off the examination table, hooking her purse over her shoulder, she faced Patricia. She was astounded at how calm she seemed on the outside.

"No, Sephiroth wouldn't deceive me in such a way."

Patricia's eyes nearly bugged out of her skull. By her reaction Jeanette realized she must not have said who her man was and gave a small smile.

"Yes, Patricia, the very same Sephiroth I'm sure you've heard stories about."

"You didn't tell me he was- when did you- Jeannie, you're just full of surprises. What will you do?" Patricia asked. Jeanette sighed and glanced down.

"I don't know yet. It's something we'll have to discuss when he returns from his duties. Thank you so much, Patricia. I promise to keep you informed, all right?" Jeanette said, embracing her concerned friend. Patricia patted the woman's back, murmuring that she hoped everything would turn out all right. Once they parted Jeanette left the room, somehow managing to keep her expression blank.

Another gynecologist who shared Patricia's office walked by, a child-heavy woman beside her. The woman had her hands on her middle, a smile on her face as she talked with her doctor. Jeanette eased past them, her anger at her own pregnancy rising. How dare that bastard interfere like this. It had to have been him, she thought as she made another appointment with the young girl behind the desk. Taking the business card with the date and time scrawled on it, Jeanette left the office and headed for the train station.

* * *

The 67th floor was nearly deserted when Jeanette stepped off the elevator, which she was thankful for. She didn't want to air her business to strangers, especially considering how angry she was. Her hand was clenched so tightly on her purse strap it had turned white, and her strides were full of purpose.

The hum of machinery greeted her when she rounded the corner and headed directly for the professor's office, which was located at the end of the hall. Those few who were there barely glanced at Jeanette before returning to their work, oblivious to everything else. She marched right past them, her head erect and eyes narrowed until she reached her destination. The office door was closed, and she would have thought it empty if not for the flicker of shadow that passed between the drawn shades. Her eyes found the professor's nametag in the center of the door and she smirked. Summoning all the anger she had, she took a deep breath and yanked the door open.

Upon entering the office Jeanette noticed how it was lit with only the desk lamp, causing her to shiver involuntarily. She felt as if she had walked onto a movie set that featured a conspirator's base of operations. Shadows danced along the walls from the movement outside, but it was the sound of Hojo's disembodied voice that startled her.

"Ah, I've been looking forward to this meeting," he said, the black leather chair turning to reveal to Jeanette the sinister features of Hojo, the light glinting off his spectacles. His hands were folded on the desktop surface, and a cruel smile was on his face. Before Jeanette could speak the door behind her was pulled shut, the man responsible taking his place in front of it. She glanced over her shoulder at the man, seeing that the end of a gun was visible from within his jacket. Jeanette frowned.

"Apparently you have. What's your plan, Hojo?" she demanded, turning her attention back to the professor, who rose from his chair. He had to keep himself from chuckling at his own genius to answer her.

"My plan is simple. Sephiroth is the direct result of years of science and genetic engineering. He's absolutely perfect, but I'm sure you discovered that already," Hojo began, smiling when he saw a flush of color tinge the woman's cheeks. She set her face in determination, hating how his comment made her react. The professor continued.

"It only recently occurred to me to see if any sort of children he had would inherit the abilities that set him apart from other men. You happened to be convenient at this time, and I should thank you for making this a reality."

Jeanette was beyond appalled. She took a step forward, the hand at her side clenching.

"You went out of your way to switch my birth control pills, and I'm not stupid enough to ask you how you acquired that information. You would breed the both of us like so much livestock? Is that it?" she said, her voice brimming with anger. Hojo gave an indifferent shrug.

"The information I can gather from this child will be quite valuable. Given your position, you can see the benefits of another with Sephiroth's amazing abilities."

"I don't see how subjecting an innocent to your horrendous tests is beneficial. What makes you think I'll cooperate with this madness?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. Hojo smiled.

"I don't recall giving you a choice."

At that the man stepped up to Jeanette, pressing the end of his gun into the center of her back. She gave a soft gasp at this, then turned angry violet eyes back to Hojo.

"You are despicable, Hojo. You can't keep me here against my will," she said, feeling quite brazen in spite of the pressure on her spine from the gun. Hojo frowned. He should have known better than to expect meek obedience from her. Not every scientist was blessed with the sort of woman Lucrecia was.

Hojo rounded his desk and walked toward her with slow malice. Jeanette unconsciously backed up, only to be reminded of the gun at her back. By then Hojo stood directly before her, his eyes glancing down at her from beneath the rims of his spectacles. A slow grin spread out on his face.

"You weren't listening to me. You. Have. No. Choice. You may be defiant now, but I have ways to break you. Don't think I won't in spite of the child you carry, and Sephiroth will be none the wiser."

Jeanette spat in his face. As he wiped the spittle from his cheek she said,

"That's where you're wrong. You can't keep him in the dark forever."

Hojo suddenly reached out and grabbed her by the throat, his thumb pressing against her windpipe. She gasped, but retained her glare. Hojo regarded her in disappointment. He had hoped to see fear in her eyes.

"Sephiroth can and will be kept busy should I desire it. The world is full of problems that require his expertise, which could keep him away from Midgar for considerable time. You are helpless, woman. You may as well accept your fate," Hojo snarled before releasing her. She took in some breaths of air and lifted her gaze to his. He was still frowning at her, his eyes narrowed behind his glasses. Thoughts of what he did to Sephiroth fueled her need to protect the child within her. She gave a sigh and hung her head in feigned defeat. Hojo grinned above her.

"That's better. You're doing the right thing by giving the child to me," he said, an undeniable note of triumph evident in his voice. Jeanette's right foot suddenly shot out, delivering a nasty blow to the man's kneecap. As he stumbled backward with a cry, she elbowed the thug in the gut, managing to push him away from her. Turning, she slammed the heel of her palm against the man's chin, snapping his head back.

As he collapsed, too surprised to even cry out, Jeanette pushed the door open and raced out. When she rounded the corner she nearly collided with Eric, who had an armload of papers. He cried out in surprise at seeing her, but she avoided running into him by sidestepping him.

"Jeanette!" Eric called, spinning on his heel so fast some papers were loosed from his arms. She just kept going, the elevators slowly drawing closer with each step she took. When she reached one and slid inside just as the doors were closing, Eric heard harried footsteps coming his way. He turned in time to see Hojo racing toward him, the man's face flushed from anger.

"You! Did you see a woman run by here?" the professor demanded. Eric didn't know what he wanted with Jeanette, and he shook his head. Hojo snarled something Eric couldn't understand and found himself pushed against the wall by the professor.

"Fool! She couldn't have gotten far," Hojo called over his shoulder, the thug nodding. Eric watched as the two men brushed past him, vanishing into the other elevator. Somehow he knew his worst fears regarding Jeanette had been realized and he heaved a deep sigh. All he could do was pray for her safety.

* * *

Jeanette's mind was a chaotic mess. She had taken a great risk in escaping from Hojo, and now she had no choice but to leave. Angry tears spilled from her eyes as she ran out of the confines of the Shinra Building. Hojo had gone out of his way to intrude on her personal life and regretted none of it. The arranged pregnancy proved to Jeanette that there was nothing holding him back from accomplishing his goals. She knew what would have happened to her if she didn't flee. Hojo would have locked her up somewhere for the length of the pregnancy, running test after test on the child. Her arm draped across her middle protectively. _Over my dead body._

Squeezing past throngs of people to get on the train, oblivious to the shouts cast her way for her rudeness, Jeanette crossed over to the opposite end of the train and sank into a seat, leaning her head against the window. The train squeaked as it pulled out of the station, the familiar vibrations of the car something of a comfort to her. Tears threatened to develop anew in her eyes as she thought about Sephiroth. He was still occupied with his duties, so he wouldn't have any knowledge of the day's events until later. Jeanette couldn't just leave without letting him know what was happening. Setting her mind to what she had to do, Jeanette turned and stared out the window, absently watching the scenery fly by.

The moment the train stopped at Sector 5, Jeanette was already past the doors before they opened completely. Pushing past the people waiting to board the train, waving off a woman collecting donations for a cause she didn't quite catch, Jeanette raced for her apartment complex. As she drew closer to it she realized she couldn't just walk through her front door. Hojo had extensive knowledge, so sending someone to wait at her home wouldn't be unusual.

As expected, Jeanette saw a strange man waiting before the front doors to her apartment complex, his arms crossed and eyes scanning the area. Jeanette just kept right on walking until she found the side path leading to the fire escape. Due to an instance in which a tenant couldn't escape from a fire, the ladder present had been lowered to allow anyone trapped inside to escape. For Jeanette, it helped her exactly the opposite.

The landing led to a second-story window that was never closed, and after checking to see that the hallway was deserted, Jeanette climbed in. She must have looked rather strange to any seeing her, sneaking into her own apartment building. She suppressed the urge to laugh as she sought the elevators. Shock was starting to sink in. Jeanette welcomed the comfortable numb, knowing she would have time later to dwell on what exactly was happening.

Reaching her floor, Jeanette exited the elevator, relieved to see no one was waiting for her. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard her neighbor's door open, cursing her nerves at seeing the older woman. She waved to Jeanette before walking on, vanishing into the elevator Jeanette just vacated. Jeanette unlocked her door, pushed it open and threw her purse onto the couch.

She was a whirlwind of activity as she unearthed her suitcase from the hall closet, took it into her room and flipped it open. She randomly selected clothing from her drawers, making sure she took plenty of socks and underwear in her hurried pace. Shirts, pants, jeans, and some shoes were next, then she went into the bathroom. Grabbing only what she needed, Jeanette dumped them into the open suitcase and paused. The picture of she and her parents came into her field of vision and without hesitation she grabbed it. Hugging it to her chest, beseeching them for strength, Jeanette gently laid it inside the suitcase and snapped it shut.

Returning to the living room, she pushed past the magazines littered on the coffee table until she found her address book. Knowing she would need to make some necessary calls once she was out of Midgar, she then searched for blank paper. Yanking a piece off the notepad suspended on the refrigerator, she set it on the counter. After digging through a drawer for a pen, she paused to collect her thoughts. She looked down at the blank piece of paper, writing the first thing that came to mind. My dearest Sephiroth. Jeanette's vision threatened to blur and she hastily wiped away her tears, then let the rest of the message flow.

_Sephiroth,_

_I'm so sorry that this had to come to you in the form of this hasty letter, but time is of the essence. It's still so unbelievable, even as I write this, but I'm pregnant. This is all Hojo's doing. He admitted to switching my birth control pills for aspirin, and he was actually pleased! He also tried to take me into custody, but I escaped. I'll be damned if I let him take our child and lock him away so he could be studied. I'll be heading to Costa del Sol to stay with my mother, but I know it's only temporary. Hojo is looking for me now. I love you so much, Sephiroth…I will be waiting for you. Please hurry!_

_Yours for always,_

_Jeanette_

Reading the letter another time, Jeanette nodded to herself. After folding it she suddenly paused. Where could she leave it so that her pursuers wouldn't find it? She was sure one of them would eventually come inside her apartment. Her hand tightened on the letter. There was only one place she could leave it.

Going to her closet and pulling a jacket from its hangar, not caring as it tumbled to the floor, Jeanette shrugged into it and stuffed the note into her pocket. Gathering her suitcase and purse, she walked toward the doorway and stopped. Looking over her shoulder, she was suddenly overcome with memories.

Tears formed in her eyes and she swallowed. She remembered how proud she was when she found the apartment so soon after her break-up with Michael. She couldn't live in the same place that he did after what happened and had left. It was pure luck she came across this apartment, and her landlord was one of the nicest men she knew. _Damn you, Hojo_, she thought bitterly, wiping away the tears that lined her cheeks. Steeling her resolve, and bidding one last goodbye, Jeanette left the apartment, unsure of when she'd ever return.

* * *

"Professor, we haven't been able to spot her," reported the man who had been subdued by Jeanette, his chin split due to the force of the blow. Hojo sat pensively in his chair, his face screwed into a permanent frown. His hands worked around the other in response to his emotions.

"How hard is it to locate one woman? You know what she looks like, and there aren't many places for her to hide. Have you checked her apartment?"

"I have a man down there now. He's called me every fifteen minutes since arriving there, and no one fitting her description has come by."

Hojo slammed his fist on the desk, causing the lamp to rattle. He pointed at the man before him, his eyes narrowed.

"Tell your men to fan out and search every inch of Midgar. Check to see if she's booked passage on boat, car, train, chocobo, anything. I want her found. Understand?"

The man nodded and ducked out of the office, leaving Hojo alone. The professor's rancor reached a rising point, and with a disgusted cry knocked over the lamp. He didn't even flinch when the bulb shattered.

* * *

_Three days later…_

Sephiroth's return to his normal duties was both welcoming and a relief. After hearing the reports of the commanding officers from the Second and Third Class, and sitting in on meetings with the President and the other ruling heads, Sephiroth anticipated the time he would spend with Jeanette. He wanted to put aside the rest of the world's issues just long enough to appreciate all she meant to him, then he could talk to her about what happened. It was wonderful being able to discuss things on the same level with her, and it only made him love her all the more.

Sephiroth boarded the elevator and pressed the floor number where Jeanette's office was located, then leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. He absently listened to the tune playing, recognizing it as one of the President's favorites. Shinra, Inc owned nearly all the stations in Midgar, so those who had radios were subject to the President's personal collection. Sephiroth smirked slightly. It was just another way for Shinra to exercise his control over the city.

He was met with worry in the air the moment he stepped off the elevator, bringing a frown to his face. Colleagues of Jeanette's walked by, their faces drawn and voices hushed. Even the ones who knew who he was passed him by without acknowledging his presence. In all the times Sephiroth visited the floor, at least someone had given him a double take.

Upon recognizing one of Jeanette's team members, Sephiroth approached her in three quick strides. She had her back to him, her arms supporting her upper body as she leaned against the circular counter of the nurse's station. She was talking in a low voice to the seated young lady when Sephiroth reached her side.

"Excuse me, Joanna?" Sephiroth said, causing the woman to whirl around with a gasp. Upon seeing him her eyes widened, then softened. She gestured for him to follow her, which gave him even greater concern. Leading him into the lounge that branched off the main hallway, Joanna closed the door. Sephiroth watched her as she wrung her hands together nervously.

"What is wrong?" he asked. Joanna took a deep breath and lowered her head.

"It's Jeanette. She hasn't been to work in the past three days. I've been told I was promoted to head nurse, but I can't help thinking that something has happened. Do, do you know where she is?" she asked, looking up at him hopefully. Sephiroth kept the emotion from his face, even though his heart had skipped a beat.

"No. Has anyone tried to contact her?"

"Peter's called and paged her several times, but still nothing. Or at least that's the last I heard. Maybe he has some news for you, and for us."

Sephiroth nodded, thanked her for the information and headed for the door. Before he twisted the knob Joanna spoke again.

"Please find her. We all love her very much, and I'd hate to think of anything bad happening to her," she said, her eyes watering. Sephiroth looked at her over his shoulder.

"I will find her," he promised before leaving. He headed directly for Jeanette's office, finding several boxes lining the wall. Some of the things inside belonged to Jeanette, giving Sephiroth reason to pause. He saw the hand-drawn pictures carelessly tossed inside the boxes along with anything else that was hers, and it made him angry. Sifting through the items, he came across the photograph of she and her mother and pocketed it.

When he stepped inside the office he found Peter standing before his empty desk, a phone to his ear as he placed papers and other such items inside a box in front of him. Sephiroth glanced over at Jeanette's desk, also finding it devoid of the clutter that had once graced its surface. His anger continued to grow, as did his worry.

"Thanks again. Yes, please keep me informed. Good bye," Peter said, sighing as he dropped the phone into its cradle. He caught Sephiroth watching him out of the corner of his eye and shook his head.

"I was hoping you could answer the question of Jeannie's whereabouts. But I see you're just as clueless as the rest of us," he said, sinking into his chair and running a hand down his face.

"So, there's still no word of her?" Sephiroth asked, careful to keep the emotion from his voice. Peter exhaled in exasperation.

"I've paged her several times, but her pager number doesn't seem to be working. I just got off the phone with her landlord, and he says she hasn't been home in three days. It's like she just disappeared."

He glanced up at Sephiroth and frowned. Sephiroth saw that the young man had been crying.

"Where the hell have you been? Why didn't you do something?"

Sephiroth excused Peter's insult, knowing he was speaking emotionally. The only thing Sephiroth offered him was a shake of the head.

"No one cares more for her welfare than I. I am going to find her," Sephiroth said with quiet determination. Peter nodded, a small smile coming to his face.

"I know you will. Here, if you find her, give her this number. I've been relocated to another floor, but I want her to call me as soon as possible," he explained as he took a post-it note and scribbled a number on it. Sephiroth nodded his thanks and turned to leave, only to be stopped by Peter's next remark.

"Sorry for what I said. I've just been so worried. Jeannie means a lot to me, too," Peter said, removing a tissue from his pocket and blowing his nose. Sephiroth shook his head.

"Don't apologize. Good luck to you," he said before walking out. His worry increased as he headed toward the elevators. Gone. Jeanette was simply, gone. What in the world could have made her disappear without telling a soul? Sephiroth vowed he would find out. Going to her apartment was out of the question, especially since the landlord hadn't seen her. Her co-workers knew nothing, and he was left with two options. The second option proved to be true, for he found no note or any other message in his quarters. He was beginning to truly panic on the way to the abandoned building, for if he found nothing there either, he wouldn't know what to do.

Sephiroth found the solace he needed in the form of a note discreetly hidden in a place he looked first, and read it. By the time he was finished he was beyond angry. His ice blue eyes narrowed into slits of hatred, his trembling hand crushed the note. The urge to strangle the sinister professor would have compelled him to storm the science wing in a fury, but his want to see Jeanette overruled that. Sephiroth glanced out at the sea as he collected himself. _Jeanette, I'm on my way._

* * *

_Costa del Sol…_

The moment Jeanette arrived in Costa del Sol, and embraced her surprised yet concerned mother, she gave in to her emotions. She cried for about an hour, a wild, intense sobbing that didn't let up even after she tried to explain to Marie what had happened. Marie insisted she rest, and in spite of Jeanette's protests she fell into a deep slumber the moment her head hit the pillow.

For the next two days Jeanette laid low, finally able to tell Marie why she was there. Marie was shocked into silence, for she had never heard of such a feat being done before. Her usually pleasant demeanor faded as she said,

"What sort of man would do that, Jeannie? Does he not have a shred of morality?"

Jeanette gave a short, bitter laugh from her position beside the window, her arms wrapped around her upright knees. Her eyes scanned every passers-by as she replied.

"Not Hojo. When Sephiroth gets here, I have to go. Understand, Mom? I can't stay," Jeanette repeated, giving her mother a knowing look. Marie nodded.

"How come he isn't here yet? It's been five days," she pointed out, regretting it when Jeanette shot her a glance that gave her chills. Marie had made the mistake of openly doubting Sephiroth's love for her daughter, and she lowered her gaze and murmured an apology.

"I'm sorry, dearest. I should know better than to doubt him or how he feels about you. I can't help thinking that I'm going to be a grandmother," she said, leaning back in her chair. Jeanette's gaze returned to the window, her face drawn into a frown.

She would be joyous if it weren't for the circumstances. Naturally Marie was focused on having a grandchild at last, but Jeanette wanted to have had a say in it. In a sense, she had been taken without her consent, and it galled her. But she would never take it out on Sephiroth or their child. Her hand came to a rest at her abdomen as she nodded. Either way, she was going to bear the child and love him or her as dearly she loved the father.

Suddenly she saw him, her heart leaping in her throat. He was walking directly for the house, his hands slightly clenched at his sides and face expressionless. But she saw it all in his eyes. The worry, the need, and the desperation to know that she were unharmed. She flew off her seat in a flourish, startling Marie. Jeanette ignored her mother's questions as she flung the door open and waited.

Sephiroth saw Jeanette as well and increased his pace, his gaze never straying from hers. Tears came to her eyes the longer she watched him, making her realize just how much she missed his presence. His frame soon filled the doorway, and Jeanette his arms when he set foot inside. He held fast to her, his eyes closed as he fought against tears of relief. Jeanette had started sobbing in his arms, her voice muffled because she had it pressed against his chest. Marie rose from her chair and clasped her hands over her heart.

"Sephiroth, I'm so glad you're here. Jeannie has been a wreck ever since she arrived," Marie said, approaching the pair. Sephiroth lifted his head and turned his gaze to Marie, giving her a short nod. Jeanette's head was lowered as she continued to cry against his chest.

"I'm just glad I was able to find the note she left me," he replied, his arms tightening around her when she whispered his name. Marie nodded, then wisely left the two alone after announcing she was going to make dinner. Sephiroth pulled away from Jeanette and framed her tear-stained face in his hands, looking deeply into her violet eyes. She met his gaze, still unable to believe everything was happening.

"Is it true?" he asked softly. She nodded, knowing exactly what he meant.

"I can't believe he'd do this, Sephiroth! I can't!" she said, giving in to her anger. Sephiroth held her to him again, laying his hand on the back of her head and sighing. Seeing her in such a state of despair filled him with the urge to rip Hojo to shreds. He couldn't remember feeling so angry, or so helpless.

"We have to get you out of here. I didn't want to alert your mother, but I was followed."

Jeanette's head shot up, her face pale. Her hands nervously clung to Sephiroth's shoulders as she stared up at him.

"What?"

He leaned over and kissed her forehead gently, then pulled back to look into her eyes. He could see what fear had done to her spirit, and he damned Hojo again and again.

"I took care of him before I even reached Junon Harbor. But he won't be the last. Is there any place else you could go that Hojo won't find you?" Sephiroth asked. Jeanette lowered her gaze as she thought. Her mind was filled with so much chaos she covered her face. Sephiroth understood and wrapped her up in his arms again, exhaling.

"I'm sorry," she whispered in between sobs.

"You're afraid, and I understand that. Yet you proved you are quite resourceful in the face of such danger. How else would you have escaped Midgar without a trace?" he said, lifting her head so he could gaze at her features. She didn't smile, which was what he hoped for. Instead she frowned.

"Damn that Hojo, Sephiroth. He's an evil man, and I've never wanted something untold to happen to someone before this. He has no concern over what he does to others in his pursuit of science. To think he wanted to keep me locked up for nine months-!" Jeanette cried, tears of anger spilling from her eyes. Sephiroth mirrored her anger, for he couldn't imagine such a free spirit locked away from the world.

"He won't. I don't care what it takes, but he'll not find you. Trust me, Jeanette," he said sincerely. She smiled this time.

"I always will, Sephiroth. But I'm so glad you're here," she said in relief before leaning against his partially exposed chest again. There was the creak of leather as he wound his arms around her, filling her with peace. He held fast to her, knowing in his heart that he would do anything he could to keep her safe.

After a time Sephiroth hoisted her into his arms and walked toward her bedroom, where he laid her out on the bed and stretched out next to her. When she had calmed down enough, they began discussing where she could go. Sephiroth regretfully explained that he couldn't simply abandon the company, even though he wished otherwise. It hurt knowing he wasn't going to be there with her, but she knew it was for the best. It would be useful if Sephiroth were close to Hojo so he could warn Jeanette of any suspicious activity.

"Well, we've gone over nearly every location, and none of them seem safe. Only Wutai has the best option for you," Sephiroth said, Jeanette nodding to his words.

"There isn't any Shinra influence over there, so no potential spies hired by Hojo could find me. I also have friends there who could help me get situated, and who would keep my location secret."

She paused, realizing that they hadn't spoken of the child. Her gaze softened as she looked into his handsome features. His ice blue eyes regarded her curiously. Taking his hand, she guided it to her abdomen and pressed it there, watching his reaction. He glanced down at where his gloved hand was, then back at her.

"In spite of what brought this to us, I want you to know that I will love and raise this child without fear. I would have wanted to bear your children regardless. I love you," she whispered softly. He cupped the side of her face with his free hand, staring deeply into her eyes. He was touched beyond words. Jeanette saw the glisten of tears in his eyes and drew herself closer to him, closing her lips over his tenderly.

As he returned her kiss, the hand at her abdomen flexed slightly. This child wasn't going to grow up the same as he. Jeanette's determination to ensure the child's safety alleviated his fear about that, but the desire to see Hojo answer for his crimes burned, and Sephiroth doubted it would ever go away.

* * *

The following day Jeanette and Sephiroth left Costa del Sol, Jeanette having promised to keep in touch with Marie but with discretion. Both women had tears in their eyes as they embraced, Sephiroth regretfully reminding them that time was short. Marie had stood in the doorway to her home, tears running down her cheeks as she watched her only daughter disappear on the arm of the man she loved.

Using his position in SOLDIER to secure passage on a luxury liner that was headed for Wutai, Sephiroth and Jeanette kept to their private cabin for the duration of the trip. It was a week long voyage, and Jeanette was miserable the entire time. When she wasn't emptying her stomach into the toilet, she was wrapped up in Sephiroth's arms, sometimes sleeping, sometimes not. Seeing her in pain upset him, and he hated feeling so damn helpless.

During the fourth night at sea, Sephiroth stood before the cabin window with an arm above his head and the other at his side. His head was down, his shoulders slumped as his mind raced. Jeanette had finally fallen asleep, giving Sephiroth a great deal of time to think. He lifted his head to stare at the rolling waves. Pregnant. She was pregnant, with _his_ child.

The concept of being a father wasn't what frightened him. It was the sort of child she'd bear that upset him. He had been told his mother died while giving birth to him, and if the same fate awaited Jeanette he wasn't sure how he could handle that. She was his life, and if something ever happened to her he'd go insane. The hand at his side clenched. Was this the right thing to do? What if she did die giving birth? What then?

Shaking his head to drive away his thoughts, Sephiroth turned to face the bed where Jeanette lay. She was on her side, hands tucked before her face and knees drawn upward. She winced in her sleep as she moved, but she did not awaken. No, she wouldn't die. She was much too strong of heart and body, and if there were any complications during birth, he knew she'd receive only the best treatment. Anything else would be unacceptable.

"Sephiroth?" she moaned in a hoarse voice, stretching one of her arms toward the empty side of the bed. Sephiroth went to her side immediately, seeing that her expression had changed from one of pain to fear. The moment her hand brushed against his after he laid next to her, her eyelids fluttered open. He held her hand gently, his eyes locked with hers. He brushed back some of her sleep disheveled hair with his other hand, whispering her name.

"What is it?" he asked softly. Jeanette closed her eyes as his hand continued to caress her hair, driving away the images she had seen only moments before.

"Oh, just a bad dream," she replied softly, leaning into his touch. Sephiroth nodded, even though he felt there was more to her dream than she was letting on. He was about to sit up when she shook her head.

"Lay with me, please. Hold me while I sleep," Jeanette asked softly. Sephiroth did so, gathering her close to him and sighing. She wrapped her arms around his bare torso, pressing the side of her face against his chest.

"I was so scared. It's silly for me feel that way, especially from a dream, but the fear was so real…I was all alone," Jeanette whispered, tears forming in her eyes. Sephiroth hushed her with gentle words.

"You're not alone, Jeanette. I'm here with you, as I'll always be. You know that, right?"

She smiled unseen by him and snuggled closer to his body.

"Yes…" came her soft reply before she fell silent. When Sephiroth was confident she was asleep, he eased her from his arms and just watched her. Neither of them was going to be alone again.

* * *

The ship arrived in Wutai exactly three days later, and Sephiroth and Jeanette disembarked close to the town. Jeanette was glad to be on solid ground again, for it didn't upset her stomach as easily as water did. She took a deep breath and sighed, a smile coming to her face. She had forgotten how much she missed being here. To the north was Wutai, its red-roofed pagodas poking out from behind the trees that surrounded the area. Taking Sephiroth's hand, she looked up at him. He appeared deep in thought as he stared at Wutai, the horn of the departing ship echoing behind them.

"Sephiroth?"

He came out of his reverie and glanced down at her. She regarded him curiously.

"The last time I was here was at the end of the Meaningless War. In spite of what Lord Godo believes, the locals may not enjoy my presence."

"Then you should see Lord Godo first. The people I know aren't expecting me, but they will welcome me once I explain the situation. Don't worry. It's not you who's going to be living here," Jeanette said softly, squeezing his hand. He nodded at her words and paused to caress the side of her face with his other hand. He smiled somewhat at her.

"I admire your bravery, Jeanette. It will help you."

She turned her gaze toward Wutai, and the promise of sanctuary.

"I hope so," she murmured. Together the pair walked for the peaceful town surrounded by mountains and trees, the first of many locals pausing to stare at them not surprising.

* * *

Wutai was a town rich in tradition and culture, and for many years the people had lived honest lives without the convenience of Mako energy. In Shinra's blossoming days as a conglomerate the company had wanted to build a reactor in the mountains surrounding Wutai. Centuries ago statues paying homage to the god Da-Chao had been erected, and were considered holy places. The notion of a foreigner building on such sacred land angered the locals to the point that their lord, Godo, declared war.

It had been an unnecessary battle based on pride, but in the end Godo signed a truce with Shinra. Sephiroth's legendary status had earned the man's respect, and he had agreed to the terms so long as Sephiroth himself delivered them. Strength, honor and determination was widely respected in Wutai, and Sephiroth had plenty to spare.

In the end, Shinra left Wutai alone, knowing the cost of building a reactor so far away would be too much effort. However, some of the people left for Midgar because the promise of easier living was better than living in a town that had scoffed its ancestors by agreeing to a truce with the enemy. Better to live in the devil's lair than opposite it, they said. Pride was really the only thing the people of Wutai had left, and those who stayed kept true to the traditions that had been set into motion by their ancestors.

There were families like the one Jeanette had helped who honored their ancestors by taking a piece of Wutai to Midgar. They had been the first to open a restaurant that featured the exotic cuisine, and it had become an overnight success. There were several others opened around the world, plus flyers that advertised the Turtle's Paradise, Wutai's premier bar. In a strange way, Shinra had helped Wutai broaden its limited horizons, but only the very old or very stubborn felt differently. They were the ones who threw rotten food at Godo's pagoda and blackened his name. Sephiroth had the misfortune of watching a pair of children doing just that, causing him to frown as he listened to their shouts.

"Lord Godo is a traitor! He's the reason my father has become fat on Shinra's so-called generosity!" shouted one, his face twisted into an expression of hatred. Thankful that Jeanette had gone to see her friend so she would be spared this, Sephiroth approached the children and caught the food missiles well before they had the chance to splatter the side of Godo's home. The two stared at him wide-eyed as Sephiroth casually dropped the food to the ground and shook his head.

"Are things really so bad that you must disrespect a man who tried his best to uphold Wutai's honor?" he said. The bravado left the younger of the two, but the older gestured angrily at the pagoda behind Sephiroth.

"That man has no honor! He should have fought harder for our town," the youth spat. His younger brother tugged on his arm, attempting to get his attention but was shrugged off. Sephiroth raised a curious eyebrow at the boy's words.

"Were you there?"

The question seemed to shock the boy, who only pursed his lips in anger. Sephiroth continued.

"You did not see the blood of your people spilled. You did not bear witness to the great strength they had to honor your ancestors. I did. I was fighting for you, not against you. I had wanted Wutai to retain its traditions, but I have no control over whom I work for. In the end I am glad that you were spared more bloodshed," he finished. The younger one's eyes fell to the sheathed Masamune at Sephiroth's side, and he gasped.

"You! You're the great Sephiroth! Our father told us stories about you," he breathed. Sephiroth nodded and approached the two, his hand held out in a gesture of trust. The younger crossed the distance between he and the older man, his plump face all smiles as he shook the warrior's hand.

"And who might you be?" Sephiroth asked. The boy smiled again, hardly able to believe he was conversing with a living legend.

"Hiroshi. My older brother is Hisoka. Will you tell Lord Godo about this?" the boy asked nervously. Sephiroth knew that Hiroshi only acted in accordance to what his older brother wanted and looked over at the boy. He had crossed his arms, his face twisted into a frown. Sephiroth placed a hand on the small boy's shoulder.

"Run along home now, Hiroshi. I'd like to speak with your brother," he said. Hiroshi nodded and turned, vanishing down the dirt pathway well before Hisoka had a chance to tell him otherwise. He retained his arrogant, youthful pride even as Sephiroth approached him, the taller man's arms folded over his chest. The sunlight glistened off his silver hair and Masamune, giving him a strange white aura.

"It doesn't matter what you tell me. Lord Godo is a traitor. I don't have to listen to an outsider," Hisoka sneered before turning his back to Sephiroth. Sephiroth clamped a gloved hand down on the child's shoulder and forced him to face him, the relative ease he displayed in the act taking some of the arrogance from Hisoka.

"Did your father put you up to this?" Sephiroth asked in a quiet tone of voice.

"It's because of my father that I do this. I hate Lord Godo," Hisoka said, casting a defiant glance up at the red pagoda that stood tall above the trees.

"Even though because of him you are still free to stand here and throw rotten food at his home? Were Shinra, Inc. in charge they would have imprisoned you."

At that bit of information Hisoka gasped. Sephiroth leaned closer, his face never losing its intensity.

"Now, if I were you, I'd want to apologize to Lord Godo for my actions. You shouldn't be showing your brother how to hate," he finished. Hisoka absorbed this bit of advice, his face softening slightly. At length he hung his head in resignation. Sephiroth released the boy and stepped back, all of a sudden remembering Jeanette was pregnant. One day he would be issuing advice to his own child.

"All right. I'll go apologize tomorrow. It's late and I need to get back home," Hisoka said, bowing to Sephiroth and darting away. Sephiroth watched the boy vanish before turning toward the entrance to Lord Godo's home. He was surprised to see Godo himself standing there, his hands folded within the white sleeves of his garb. He gave Sephiroth a respectful nod.

"It is a shame indeed when the lord of this town cannot even find solace in his own home," Godo remarked. Sephiroth approached the lord and dropped to one knee respectfully, then rose to his full height. Godo took a moment to regard the man standing before him. Even after all those years the icy façade never left him, yet there was something different in his eyes. Godo gave a thoughtful nod.

"Your eyes aren't as cold as they once were, Sephiroth. Has something happened in your life to warm them?" Godo asked, turning and walking inside. Sephiroth fell into step beside him, his footfalls almost silent as he crossed the hardwood floor. The large rug colored pale gold displayed a character Sephiroth believed to mean 'honor', and the two men stopped directly over it.

"Indeed something has, Lord Godo. That is one of the reasons why I am here. After seeing the display by those young boys, I am certain my presence here will not be appreciated."

Godo sighed and shook his head, the taut ponytail atop his head swaying ever so slightly.

"Even though the warriors who fought against you told stories of your strength and honor to the children, still they find reasons to condemn me. There isn't a day that goes by that I regret dishonoring my people's ancestors by conceding to Shinra's wishes."

"Because you conceded, your people retained their freedom. One day they may see it as that."

Godo gave a small smile.

"I can hope, my friend. I have a daughter whom I hope can erase the dishonor I carry with me ever since the war ended."

"Ah. I grant you good fortune for your family. Da-Chao and Leviathan bless you," Sephiroth said, using the traditional blessing. He placed his hand over the left side of his chest and extended it for Godo, who took it. The gesture added to the heartfelt sentiment in the statement. Godo was truly smiling now.

"I think you are deceiving me, Sephiroth. That was spoken like a native. Now, tell me what brings you here."

Sephiroth relinquished his hand and went into a brief account of his and Jeanette's relationship. At the woman's name Godo's face brightened.

"Why does her name sound familiar? Is she a nurse?"

At Sephiroth's nod Godo chuckled.

"I thought so! She helped many of my injured warriors. Rather attractive for a foreigner I should say," he added. Sephiroth nodded again, knowing that he loved more than just her physical features.

"Professor Hojo seeks her capture because she carries my child. He had planned to use it in tests, and Jeanette fled for fear of the child's safety. Wutai is the only place left for her, and I ask that you accept her into the community," he said, frowning slightly at the mere thought of Hojo. Godo shook his head sadly.

"It's also a shame when those who work for Shinra must run from them. Of course she will be welcome here. Where is she?"

"She has friends here. She should be at their home now, waiting for my return. I thank you for your cooperation, Lord Godo," Sephiroth said, bowing his head. Godo crossed his arms and smiled somewhat as he gave Sephiroth a nod.

"So, you too will be a father soon. You have changed, my friend. I can see that it is due to the honest love of a woman. I hope it always remains that way for you."

Sephiroth smiled, something that stunned Godo.

"I hope for the same thing everyday."

* * *

Jeanette's surprise visit was met with a warm welcome the moment she entered the home of Takeshi and Amaya. Their enchanting seven-year old daughter Yuriko was the one who brought Jeanette in, knowing who the woman was just by description alone. She had not yet been born during the war, but Takeshi's stories almost always centered on the selfless actions of the woman with the violet eyes. Jeanette had to keep herself from crying as she embraced them, temporarily forgetting the true reason she was there.

"Oh, look at you! You're splendid!" exclaimed Takeshi, his dark eyes alight with happiness as he embraced her again. She laughed at his kind words.

"I wish I felt as splendid as I look. Do you mind if I sit down? I'm exhausted."

Takeshi asked her forgiveness and led her by the arm into their humble home, but only after she removed her shoes. He invited her to sit down in the tearoom, helping her settle onto one of the black pillows situated before the table. Amaya was already placing a teacup and saucer before her, then filled it with green tea from the porcelain pot in her left hand. Yuriko brought in a plate of refreshments, which she placed to Jeanette's right and stepped back.

"Thank you so much. The tea smells delicious," she complimented, smiling up at Amaya. She returned it.

"Are you here for a visit? I noticed that you have bags with you," Amaya said, her small voice reflecting her curiosity. Jeanette took a sip of the tea, closing her eyes as the warm drink chased away her fatigue.

"I'm here for more than a visit. I was forced to leave Midgar," Jeanette began, placing the cup gently on the saucer for fear of breaking it as the anger came back. Takeshi blinked.

"Forced to leave? What happened?"

"Before I tell you, I'm expecting someone to come by here any moment now. He can also explain what's going on," Jeanette said, the chime at the front door sounding. Yuriko excused herself and went to the front of the house, where she was greeted with quite the surprise. Sephiroth bowed to her wide-eyed gaze and said simply,

"Is Jeanette here?"

Yuriko nodded, unable to tear her gaze from him.

"Yes, sir. Please come in," the girl said, backing away to allow the taller man admittance. Sephiroth paused to remove his boots before clearing the threshold. By that time Takeshi and Amaya were there, both as wide-eyed as their daughter. Yuriko went to her mother's side and held her hand, glancing over at Sephiroth shyly.

"Seph-Sephiroth, sir," stammered Takeshi before bowing deeply. His wife and daughter mimicked him. Sephiroth bowed in return.

"Thank you for having me in your home. I don't come here as a representative of Shinra. I come merely as myself, for I am deeply concerned for Jeanette," he began, his eyes catching sight of her as she appeared behind the family. She gave him a smile before turning her attention to Takeshi.

"Now that Sephiroth is here, I can tell you why I had to leave Midgar."

Takeshi nodded and invited Sephiroth into the tearoom after requesting that Amaya prepare more tea. She did so, the comforting smell of it brewing filling the small house as Jeanette and Sephiroth took turns explaining their tale. When they came upon the part that involved Jeanette's pregnancy, Sephiroth took her hand and held it tightly. His own face was a mirror of hers, for he shared the same anger with Hojo.

"It was dangerous for me to stay, and Wutai was my only choice. I know this is asking a lot from you, but any help you can give me will be greatly appreciated. If there's a room for rent somewhere-"

Takeshi gasped softly and cut Jeanette off.

"Jeanette, you are more than welcome to stay here while you gather your bearings. Tomorrow I will look for a house for you, but please take time to recuperate from your trip. Don't bring unnecessary grief to your child, or else he will carry it with him," Takeshi said, remarking on an old Wutai superstition that had always made Jeanette curious. She only nodded to his words and smiled at each in turn.

"Again, thank you. From the bottom of my heart," she said, placing her hand over the left side of her chest and bowing her head. Takeshi grinned and called to Amaya.

"We're having dinner guests tonight. What was it you enjoyed, Jeanette? Peppered chicken?"

Jeanette laughed, bringing a smile to Sephiroth's face. It was the first honest laugh he'd heard from her since their flight from Costa del Sol. She agreed to the choice, which Amaya and Yuriko promptly began to prepare. Takeshi then showed Jeanette to the spare bedroom, pointing out the location of the folded futon, bathroom and closet.

"I'll call you when dinner is ready. Make yourself at home," Takeshi said, smiling at Jeanette before sliding the door shut. Sephiroth appeared in the room a moment later, stepping in and slowly closing the door behind him. Jeanette welcomed his arms around her, the sense of security only he brought chasing her fears away.

"Don't worry, I'll be safe here, Sephiroth," she said softly.

"That's not what I'm worried about," he replied.

She looked up at him, her eyes questioning.

"Then what is it?"

He met her inquisitive gaze and took a deep breath. His arms were at rest on either side of her waist, his hands neatly secured there. His eyes searched hers, seeing the overwhelming love she bore him in the depths.

"This wouldn't have happened to you if not for me. I am to blame for this," he began. Jeanette's gaze softened and she wound her arms around his neck. Lifting herself so that her face was close to his ear, she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Don't say that. I don't regret our relationship a bit. I've never loved someone like I love you, and there's nothing that will change that. You have to trust in that," she said, tears rolling down her cheeks when Sephiroth clutched her to him. He lowered his head toward her shoulder, whispering soft words that made her weep more.

"Jeanette, I will always trust in you. Just as I will always love you," he said. She snuggled against him, running her hand down the back of his head. After several moments of silence, Sephiroth's muffled voice broke the silence.

"Promise to contact me if anything happens. I don't care where I am or what I'm doing, I will be here."

Jeanette tightened her hold on him.

"I know you will, Sephiroth," she replied before pulling away to look up into his sincere features. They sealed the bargain with a kiss, a deep and passionate one that sent shivers of pleasure throughout each of their bodies. There was only the sensation of Sephiroth's arms around her, his hands working into her hair, and the pressure of his lips on hers. The rest of the world faded away.

* * *

_Midgar…_

Hojo was about at the end of his rope. There was still no sign of Jeanette, and Sephiroth had also disappeared. Even the President didn't know where the SOLDIER commander went, but that wasn't an important issue. It wasn't uncommon for Sephiroth to leave on his own. Hojo's hope that Sephiroth would lead him to Jeanette was foiled, and he was angry. After gathering his team for departure to Nibelheim, Hojo issued orders to his hired spies. There were about seven of them, each as skilled in armed combat as the last. In some aspects, they were better at tracking than the company's infamous Turks.

"Sephiroth has to return to Midgar sooner or later. When he does, watch him, but from a distance. The man I dispatched to Junon was killed, and even though I care nothing for your combined pathetic existence, I'll not have to recruit new spies every time one foolish enough tries to confront Sephiroth. Understand?" Hojo snapped to the men assembled before him. They nodded as one. Hojo smirked, then turned and left the confines of the Shinra Building.

The men scattered in various directions, each given the task of watching a particular corner of the world. The first one to spot Jeanette was to capture her in any way possible, and return her to Midgar. From there she was for Hojo to deal with, and she wasn't going to enjoy his treatment whatsoever.

* * *

_Wutai, three months later…_

Jeanette's adapting to Wutai society wasn't difficult at all, even though she sometimes longed for the familiar scenes of home. As it turned out, she only lived in Takeshi's house for about a month, and soon she had a place to call her own. It was set off to the side of the main town, with the magnificent mountains as backdrop. Takeshi considered it a lucky piece of land due to its location in front of one of the Da-Chao statues. He also added to the prosperity of her new home by hanging wind chimes in the front alcove.

"They will warn you of danger and bring news of great joy," he had said as Jeanette admired the fine craftsmanship of the wind chimes. There were four long chimes, each suspended at different lengths, a rendition of Leviathan hanging from the bottom. While she didn't entirely believe in the superstition, the gesture was nice all the same and she thanked him for it. He also supplied her with most of the furniture she needed, but other items she insisted she buy.

She also took pride in preparing the spare room for the baby. Items such as diapers, wipes, unisex clothing and furniture were given to her from Amaya and her circle of friends, who soon became Jeanette's friends. Some afternoons she went to Takeshi's home for tea, then partook in crafts such as floral arrangements and embroidery. After a few weeks of being unable to create much of anything, Jeanette decided to continue to hone her skills as a martial artist.

She enrolled in the town's dojo and during her second class she noticed that her old master worked there. They had embraced and caught up on old times, before he asked to test her skills himself. When she easily kicked his legs out from under him during their first warm-up, he had said,

"You've retained your skills!" and laughed. They sat down to tea afterwards, catching up on each other's lives. When he asked Jeanette why she was in Wutai and apparently living there, Jeanette sighed and told him so. By the time she was done he whispered his apologies, only after cursing Shinra, Inc. for doing it to her. He agreed to teach her only until her fifth month of pregnancy, for it would be difficult for her to move around at that time. He also asked her to make sure her son knows martial arts, and she laughed.

"I don't know what I'm having yet because I want to be surprised," she said, smiling. He crossed his arms over his chest and eyed her, as if he knew every secret about her that ever was.

"I can tell that you'll have a son."

"How?" she asked, amused. He grinned.

"When a woman is pregnant with a girl, she has a much different personality. And you are as active as any man I know. That's how," he declared. Jeanette left it at that, knowing that either way, she and Sephiroth would love the child.

Life fell into a pleasant routine for her, and even though she saw Sephiroth sporadically, each time was no less special. Because of her changing emotions, she often wept with joy at seeing him, and succeeded in startling him the first time she did that. She clung to him fiercely, tears running nonstop down her cheeks. Naturally Sephiroth thought something was amiss.

"Jeanette, you weren't hurt were you?" Sephiroth asked, pulling away to look down at her. She laughed and shook her head even as the tears continued.

"Of course not. I'm just so happy to see you. I missed you so much," she admitted before hugging him again. Ever since then Sephiroth lengthened each of his visits by a day or two, knowing he was taking advantage of his position but not caring. Nothing mattered to him more than Jeanette's well being.

One afternoon, when she was about five months pregnant, she took a walk with Sephiroth up the paths that lined the mountains behind her home. She remained as active as ever, keeping pace with Sephiroth as they ascended the path. He knew that she continued to train from the stories she told him, and it made him happy that she had adjusted so well to her forced exile.

Jeanette also was learning to use a sword, something else that she insisted on practicing against Sephiroth with. He was hesitant at first, but when she managed to disarm him that first session, he knew she was serious. The two had just finished up a sparring match, with Jeanette suggesting they walk off their exhaustion. She continued to amaze him with her seemingly endless supply of energy. Their sparring match had been no mere warm-up; it had been as real and thrilling as their lovemaking afterwards.

Upon coming to a section that offered a lovely view of Wutai, Jeanette stopped. Sephiroth came to a rest beside her, gazing out across the greenery. They were silent for several moments, catching their breath before Jeanette swept her hand out toward the view.

"This reminded me of the abandoned building you showed me. I couldn't wait to show it to you," she whispered, reaching for his hand. He looked down on her and smiled, remembering that day well.

"How did you find this place?"

"I was out hiking the other day and came across it. I must have sat here for a few hours at least, just watching the clouds go by. I started to cry, too. I guess it was because I realized how much I missed you, and how much I am looking forward to our child being born. Have you seen the nursery?" she asked, turning to look up at him with a smile. He nodded, giving her hand a loving squeeze.

"Yes. I still can't believe how well you adapted. You have great reserves of strength."

"I get my strength from your love, Sephiroth," Jeanette admitted softly. She turned to face him at that moment, suspending their hands between them.

"So long as I have that, I can do anything. It's so strange. When I'm standing in front of you like this, everything comes into perspective. I just have this overwhelming sense of self, like I can do anything. Without you, I doubt I could have done any of this," she said, bringing his hand up to a rest between her breasts. He could feel the nervous flutter of her heartbeat, testimony to the exhaustion she had but refused to acknowledge. Taking her other hand, he lifted it to his lips and kissed it before holding it tenderly. His eyes, his smile, were just for her.

"You are quite a remarkable woman, Jeanette. It is one of the many reasons I love you."

She tilted her head to meet his kiss and drew back, content to turning toward the view as Sephiroth wrapped her up in his arms. She leaned her head against his chest, her fingers splayed over where his hands were secured at her middle.

"Peter wanted me to ask you if you've been eating right since your pregnancy, and your other co-workers wish you the best. I also saw Zack before I left, and he expressed his concern."

"Zack knows of our relationship?"

"I don't think so. He only mentioned his concern to me as an afterthought. Do you wish me to tell him?" he asked. Jeanette took a moment to reflect on the question. She missed Zack's comedic antics a great deal. The young man could always make her smile no matter how badly she felt.

"Don't the SOLDIERs have training facilities around here?" she asked after a moment.

"Yes. It's south of here. Why?" Sephiroth said, looking down at her. Jeanette nodded and smiled to herself.

"The next time he has to go on maneuvers out there, have him come to Wutai. Just tell him a friend is expecting him, and that he'd better not be late," she said, smiling as she imagined the surprise on his face.

"Can you trust him to keep your location secret?" Sephiroth asked out of concern. Jeanette glanced up at him over her shoulder and smiled.

"Of course. When he hears of our relationship, he'll have twice as many reasons to keep quiet," she remarked with a wry grin. Knowing Zack was something of a discipline case, Sephiroth only grunted in response.

"All right, if that is what you want. You may see him before you see me again, though," he said quietly. Jeanette murmured a response, tightening her hold on him as she stared off into the sky. There was nothing else to say at that point, and the pair simply enjoyed the peace they found in each other's arms.

* * *

_A week later…_

"Dammit, Jeannie, why didn't you trust me with what really happened?" demanded Zack after he gave Jeanette a hearty squeeze that nearly took the life from her. The two of them sat in her small tearoom across from the other, Jeanette finding his expression entirely humorous. He was leaning on the table, his left arm draped over the surface as his other rested at his hip. His fingers drummed the table occasionally, his Mako blue eyes focused in an intent stare on her. She just smiled.

"I'm sorry for the deception, Zack. You must understand my situation is precarious."

He bobbed his head.

"Sephiroth said as much. If I even think about where you are he's going to make me regret it. I still can't believe it- you, pregnant! And with his kid! How in the world did you find the time to do that?" he asked, eyes agog. Jeanette stirred her tea absently, her gaze cast downward. Her distorted reflection stared back at her, revealing how tired she was.

"I didn't find the time. It was forced upon me."

"What?"

Jeanette looked up into Zack's concerned features and nodded.

"I'm in hiding because Hojo wanted to run tests on the child, and I won't let him do it. It was he who arranged the pregnancy, you know. I think I mentioned to you about my being on birth control, right?"

Zack nodded and flashed a grin. He winked at her as he gave her a salute.

"The best thing to happen to a guy. Go on."

Jeanette made a face at his sexist statement and continued.

"Hojo switched my real pills for aspirin. Can you believe it? Aspirin. He wanted to keep me locked up for nine months," she said, frowning. Her statement forced the grin from Zack's face. What replaced it was anger. He slammed a clenched fist on the table, causing the lid to tremble on her teapot. Jeanette couldn't remember seeing Zack so irritated before, and it touched her knowing he thought so much of her.

"What the- that bastard! So, that's why he's so angry nowadays."

"He's looking for me even now, but fortunately he hasn't found me. Zack, you must keep my location a secret. I don't care what you tell the others when they ask about your extended absence, just make up something. Sephiroth will also back whatever story you have. We both need your confidence," she pressed, reaching across the table to grab his hand. Zack took it and held it, nodding firmly.

"You've got it," he promised. A moment later his serious expression changed, bringing back the mischievous Zack she knew and loved.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Jeanette asked, smiling. Zack looked sheepish for an instant but brightened.

"If you have a boy, name it after me," he finished confidently. Jeanette laughed.

"You are impossible. Now come over here and help a pregnant woman to her feet," Jeanette demanded fondly, causing Zack to salute her. After he aided her to her feet, he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I might be impossible, but I'm also loveable."

Jeanette ruffled his wild black hair with motherly affection and groaned good-naturedly.

"And arrogant. Honestly, Zack, you'll never change. And I hope you don't, because I can't see you being anything else."

Zack smiled.

"Neither can I."

* * *

When Sephiroth made his visit to Wutai, he found Zack still there. It had been about three days since his maneuvers ended, and after being pressured by his superiors about what had happened to one of their elite, Sephiroth had no choice but to come. He wasn't one to complain. Any chance of seeing Jeanette was highly welcomed.

Upon entering Jeanette's home he heard music playing, bringing him to a pause. The tune was an old song, the lyrics talking of a lost love and how the singer was dealing with the pain of separation. After removing his shoes and placing the Masamune against the wall, Sephiroth strode deeper into the house, following the music.

He was surprised to find Zack and Jeanette dancing to the song in the middle of her tearoom, her face bright as he twirled her around with all the flair he could muster. Sephiroth took it upon himself to watch, crossing his arms over his chest. It had been about two weeks since he saw her last, and the sight of her tugged at his heart every time.

During her pregnancy she had grown more beautiful to his eyes, and the need to make sure nothing endangered her safety welled inside him. Again he cursed his situation. Jeanette's safety could only be ensured if he were there. Not to say that she couldn't take of herself, but there were some things she alone couldn't escape from. Should Hojo's men find her while he wasn't there to protect her…

"Zack, you're doing the dance all wrong," Jeanette said, interrupting Sephiroth's otherwise dark thoughts. Zack dipped her in response and brought her back up, his face inches from hers and grin pasted on his face.

"I like it better this way," he remarked. Jeanette rolled her eyes and laughed, then took the lead. Sephiroth found great enjoyment in watching her instruct Zack on the proper steps to the dance, and his attempts at changing it. When he purposely altered his steps to make Jeanette stumble slightly, Sephiroth approached the pair. He tapped Zack on the shoulder, causing the youth to turn. His Mako blue eyes widened. Sephiroth had a small smile on his face as he gestured toward Jeanette.

"Excuse me, but I believe this dance is mine," he said. Zack exchanged glances with Jeanette, who smiled and nodded. He bowed with a flourish.

"As you command," he said, causing Jeanette to laugh. Sephiroth gave him a sidelong glance that indicated his presence wasn't required, and Zack ducked out of the room on the pretense of using the bathroom. When they were alone Jeanette leaned her head against his chest, smiling as she let him lead the dance.

"How is it you grow more lovely each time I see you?" Sephiroth asked softly. Jeanette blushed at his compliment.

"I think it's because you don't see what I do. The swelling, the promise of stretch marks, to name a few," she replied with a laugh. Sephiroth pulled away to look down at her, studying her intently. Jeanette's knees felt weak under his gaze, and she recalled that it had been some time since they last made love. The want to feel his flesh on hers made her tremble with desire, and her cheeks flushed in response to her thoughts. Sephiroth ran a hand down her face, slowly, as if he knew what she wanted.

"I'm serious. I do not like being unable to see you at my leisure, and I find my thoughts centered around you constantly. The President has already started asking questions, and I am afraid my absences are beginning to raise some questions. Do you have anything here that you can use in self-defense?" Sephiroth asked, his hand finding hers and holding it tightly. Jeanette slowly nodded.

"Yes. I know what you're going to say, Sephiroth. It's been on my mind too, but I've been too scared to truly think about it. It might be a few months before I see you again," she whispered, Sephiroth's heart aching at seeing the tears that developed in her eyes. She shook her head as she forced a smile on her face.

"Oh, I'm going to cry again. Another side effect of pregnancy is uncontrollable emotions," she added, choking back a sob. Sephiroth enveloped her in his arms again and sighed. He let her cry for a few moments, whispering words of comfort in the hope that it would ease her pain. Although her emotional state had a lot to do with her pregnancy, he still believed she'd be a lot happier had things been different.

Wanting to drive her thoughts away from the inevitable, Sephiroth pulled away from her and looked down at her face. She had her eyes averted, her gaze focused intently on the floor. Her hands found his and held them, suspending them between the small space their bodies made. She looked up when he spoke her name, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Sephiroth. I'll be fine," she said quietly, brushing away her tears. He cupped her chin between his thumb and forefinger, lifting her gaze to his when she lowered her head again.

"I know you will. If I could walk away you know I'd do it. We already discussed what would happen if I did. My disappearance would definitely alert Shinra, and in effect endanger you and the child. I don't want that to happen to either of you," Sephiroth said sincerely, taking his other hand and placing it on her abdomen. Jeanette laid her hand over his on her belly, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Can you forgive me for being foolish?" she asked.

"There's nothing foolish about what I feel for you, or your concerns. I need to be assured that you will be fine when I'm gone, that's all," he confessed. This time a real smile came to Jeanette's features and she closed the distance between them. Bringing her hands up to touch either side of his face, she lowered it to hers. Her eyes were partially closed as she said,

"I'll give you all the assurance you want and need, my dearest," before kissing him.

Zack returned to the room at that moment, pausing as he watched the two embrace. It still shocked him knowing that Jeanette and Sephiroth were in love. Before he knew the truth, the mere thought of Sephiroth in a romantic situation would have made him laugh until he cried. But seeing them together, so much in love, changed Zack's opinion. Sephiroth was just like any other man, and it had taken someone like Jeanette to see it.

* * *

After bidding Jeanette goodbye, the two members of SOLDIER proceeded for the town's exit, Zack waving to any attractive girls who smiled at him. Sephiroth walked with majestic grace, an act that also generated stares from the women he passed by. He had no appreciation for any woman that wasn't Jeanette, and contented himself with ignoring them. Zack, on the other hand, was grating on his nerves with his constant chatter.

"We have to return to Midgar as soon as possible," Sephiroth said, his icy voice penetrating the conversation Zack had been having with a native girl. Muttering his goodbyes, Zack walked briskly behind Sephiroth, who continued on after he spoke. Zack reached his commander's side and rubbed the back of his head, biting at his bottom lip as he tried to think of a way to word a decision he had come to earlier. Sephiroth's cold composure almost chased away his want to speak, but it was for Jeanette's sake too. Finally Zack spoke.

"Listen, I know that Jeannie's in a dangerous situation, but I want to help her. And you," Zack began. Sephiroth kept walking, hardly glancing back at the youth behind him.

"What could you do?" Sephiroth asked, his voice like a whip. Zack didn't back down.

"You have the power to send me here any time. Let me watch out for her when you can't. She means a lot to me, too. I can be something of an invisible bodyguard," he went on, coming around so that he was facing Sephiroth. The general froze to a stop, glancing down at Zack without expression. He could see that Zack cared for Jeanette a lot, but not on the same level as his own love for her. But he was not convinced.

"Can you promise to always be on alert? Can you promise to keep that where it belongs?" Sephiroth said, gesturing toward Zack's groin to finish his statement. The punctuation of Sephiroth's statement hit home and Zack unconsciously covered his crotch with his hands. A slight rush of color tinged his cheeks, but he quickly regained his composure.

"You know how to cut a man to the quick," Zack remarked dryly. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed.

"Answer me."

"For Jeannie I'd do anything. Please give me this chance," Zack said, his face as serious as his intentions. Gone was the mischievous glint that was always present. Now Sephiroth saw the true heart of Zack, and his determination nearly matched his own. At last Sephiroth nodded.

"I will get word to you after we return to Midgar. If you fail in this in any way, you will regret it," Sephiroth said, and by the dangerous tone of voice Zack knew he wasn't kidding. He saluted his commander and nodded, promising to do everything he could for Jeanette.

* * *

_Wutai, two months later…_

Zack was true to his word, reporting to Sephiroth in a timely manner that impressed his commander. Jeanette continued to live peacefully in Wutai, spending her days keeping busy as she waited for the day their child came into the world. The nights were the worst, for she often laid awake staring at the empty space beside her. Sephiroth had been correct in the times between visits. It had been about a month since she saw him last. She saw Zack more often, and he brought her stories of Midgar and kept her updated on Hojo's activities. What bothered her was something Zack had remarked on during his last visit. While they were eating, he had said,

"It's like Hojo's also gone into hiding. Maybe he's waiting for you to come out, or for the baby to be born."

That bit of news alarmed Jeanette, and she had been unable to sleep for the next two nights. After convincing herself that Hojo truly didn't know where she was, for she would have heard about it from Sephiroth or Zack, she finally eased her fears. She took to sleeping with her sword within easy reach. She might be seven months pregnant, but she wasn't going down without a fight.

Aside from Takeshi and Amaya, only Jeanette's doctor Kado knew why she was really in Wutai. He was a good friend of Takeshi's, and when he heard about Jeanette's dilemma he eagerly agreed to help. She enjoyed visiting him, for it gave some flavor to her otherwise boring existence in Wutai. There was the off time she called Patricia, Peter or her mother, but she could never remain on the phone for long. Phone calls could be traced, and Jeanette was never entirely sure the lines were safe.

Instead she took to writing letters, and she found herself looking forward to the mail. Fortunately Peter was an adept pen pal, for his letters were always timely and full of news. She had laughed at reading about Joanna's adapting to head nurse, and the fiasco of the newest SOLDIER recruits. Apparently Joanna forgot she was in charge of them all and had Sephiroth take command. Jeanette knew Joanna wasn't fit for a leader's role, but there was little choice.

Peter also enclosed newspaper articles, magazine clippings and amusing hand drawn comics. Soon those comics found their way onto her refrigerator, causing her to smile each time she saw them. She also kept the recipes her mother sent her, giving her the chance to test out her culinary skills. Thanks to Amaya's patient teachings, Jeanette was as efficient in the kitchen as she was in nursing.

There were times when she missed her job. Whenever she read Peter's letters she often had to put them down and cry. It was amazing how holding down a job could be seriously missed when she had no access to it anymore. Her only true respite from loneliness was Zack's periodical visits, which were welcomed with great joy. Zack almost always brought something new for her, ranging from flowers to toys for the baby to more personal items such as clothing. When Jeanette opened one of the gifts and pulled out a rather sexy black teddy, she eyed Zack. He only grinned and said,

"That's more for Sephiroth than you. He said he liked you in black."

Jeanette's eyebrow nearly reached her hairline at Zack's explanation. She made a mental note to ask Sephiroth and thanked Zack, but only after accusing him of wanting to see her in it himself. Zack just laughed.

"I'm serious, Jeannie!" he protested after she swatted him with the empty box for the third time.

"Don't you know it's uncalled for to insinuate something like this on a woman who's going to be a mother?" she accused. He pouted, then bent at the waist toward her belly. She was showing at this point, and he held his hand up against the side of his face as he spoke in a low voice.

"Make sure you keep her awake tonight, kiddo. Your mom doesn't know how to appreciate fine gifts," Zack said, receiving another blow from Jeanette as she laughed.

"Please don't encourage him. He kicks enough without your wanting him to," she said, turning away to place the gift on the table beside the doorway. Zack came in after remembering to yank his boots off, following Jeanette to her kitchen. The refrigerator was coated in small pictures, clippings and recipes, but they were all surrounding a picture of she and her parents. Zack scrutinized the surface as Jeanette prepared a pot of green tea.

"How come you don't have a picture of Sephiroth up here? I thought this place would be enshrined to him," Zack teased, chuckling when Jeanette made a face.

"That was tasteless. You know that we love each other dearly," she said, taking two teacups from the overhead cabinet and setting them on the counter. Zack leaned against the island before him, crossing one of his feet at his ankle and smiling. He watched as Jeanette skillfully prepared a snack to go along with the tea.

"Actually, I think Sephiroth has his own personal shrine dedicated to you. I'm telling you, Jeannie, the man thinks the world of you. He hates not being out here you know. He drills me each time I return, and usually goes off into his own world when I'm done. I've never seen him so, so-" Zack paused, as if trying to search for the right word. Jeanette turned to him, a soft smile on her face. At that moment Zack saw her as a truly remarkable and beautiful young woman, and envied Sephiroth.

"So emotional?"

He nodded.

"Yeah. You're a miracle worker," Zack said, taking one of the treats from the plate before she had a chance to set it on the counter. She smiled and shook her head.

"I'm not a miracle worker. I'm just a woman in love with a man," Jeanette said, taking the steaming teapot from the burner and pouring water into the two cups. Once that was done, she took the cup on the right and handed it to Zack, who nodded his thanks. She situated herself across from him, folding her hands around her cup as she waited for it to cool. Zack sipped at his.

"I don't know why Sephiroth hasn't just walked away yet. I can see how much he wants to be with you," he remarked after a moment. Jeanette kept staring at her tea, wincing as she thought about him. She had cried for hours after he left, hating every minute of their forced separation. She wondered if he wept as much as she did these past months.

"We had already discussed that option and it wasn't the best one. Imagine if Sephiroth had gone. Don't you think Shinra would hunt him down? Someone of his reputation and position wouldn't just be 'let go'. I'm expendable, but Sephiroth isn't. Someone told me that Sephiroth was, but he was wrong," Jeanette said, remembering that night in the ICU with Eric. She wondered how he was doing and sighed. For all she knew he thought she was dead.

"I don't know anything about that, but there is something you can do for me."

Jeanette sighed again and gave him a weary smile.

"I told you, I'm not naming the baby after you."

Zack laughed and shook his head.

"That's not what I was going to say. I see how long faced you are, and every time I tell Sephiroth that he takes it twice as hard. You have to be happy, Jeannie. For you, for him, for the kid that's making you look fat," he said, some of the sincerity vanishing from his voice at the last part of his sentence. Jeanette laughed, choosing to overlook his remark. She knew he was trying to make her smile.

"You really are impossible. I'm glad you come and see me, Zack. I think I'd go stir crazy if you didn't."

Zack's chest puffed up as he stood up and placed his hands on his hips. He cleared his throat and struck a pose.

"I know."

Jeanette put an exclamation point on his arrogant remark by throwing a kitchen towel at him, which landed on his head and partially covered his face. She was laughing as he peered out from behind the material and grinned. The rest of the evening went by, with Jeanette preparing a hearty meal for the both of them. Even though she enjoyed Zack's company and his comments, she found herself longing for Sephiroth's presence. How much longer will we have to wait before it's safe, my love? Has Hojo given up by appearing to have done so? I just don't know.

* * *

_Midgar…_

Sephiroth was pondering the very same thing as he stood on his balcony overlooking Midgar, his arms crossed over his bare chest and Masamune sheathed at his side. Seven months. Jeanette had been gone seven months from Midgar, and Hojo had practically forgotten she ever existed. It irritated Sephiroth how the man could act so casually when people's lives were at stake. Had Hojo found something else to test his scientific cruelty on? If that was the case, could Jeanette return to Midgar? To Sephiroth, who truly wanted to be with her above all else? Or was he lying in wait, ready to spring on her should she least expect it? The latter infuriated Sephiroth, whose eyes narrowed in response to his thoughts.

Turning away from Midgar's never-ending night, Sephiroth strode into his quarters, hardly seeing his surroundings. Blindly he made his way toward the wall where he hung the Masamune, setting it on its supports and heading toward the bedroom. He spent a great deal of time there, for he had several pleasant memories of Jeanette to visit. Amazingly one of the pillows she had slept on retained the faintest trace of her shampoo on it, even though it had been washed several times. Sephiroth preferred to sleep on that pillow, inhaling the scent as his mind looped the times he had spent with her.

Her smile, her laugh, her intelligence, her love, all washed over him. He stretched out on the bed and touched the pillow, recalling the feel of her hair whenever he ran his fingers through it. Could a man retain his sanity when the woman he loved was just beyond his reach? It was something Sephiroth was rapidly becoming familiar with. Granted, he had Zack's reports to go by, but it was nothing compared to standing in front of her, of staring into her violet eyes and holding her. He rolled over onto his back and groaned, running his hand down his face. Sleep was going to elude him again.

Sitting up in bed, Sephiroth exhaled before sliding off it and going to his wardrobe. Donning his clothes, he decided to take a walk. While walking in Midgar at this time of night was unheard of, one look at Sephiroth and would-be thieves would turn the other way. Even unarmed Sephiroth was not a force to be reckoned with. For once, Sephiroth was glad his reputation kept the curious at bay.

Exiting his quarters and locking the door, Sephiroth headed for the elevator and stepped inside, depressing the button marked 'Lobby' and leaning against the wall. The elevator began its descent, a slow, easy ride that allowed Sephiroth a bird's eye view of surrounding Midgar.

Plumes of smoke rose up into the black sky from chimneys below, adding to the pollution that clung to the city like a second skin. Sephiroth could remember the times when he could see the sun from his chambers, hear the birds sing and breathe the fresh air. Due to the reactors, Midgar slowly became a city of endless night, forever locked away from sunlight. Its inhabitants were unusually pale from lack of it, often giving them a starved appearance. Dark circles were under their eyes, deep set in gaunt faces that held no beauty of life. Sephiroth felt pity for them, for they had no idea what they were missing.

The urge to see mountains filled him again, and he automatically thought of Jeanette's house in Wutai. Set as it was before Da-Chao, it was a picture of perfect harmony. He wanted, needed to be there. He should be beside her, to keep her safe and live happily with her. But he couldn't, at least not yet. Sephiroth had been doing a great deal of thinking, and once the child was born he planned to take an extended leave of absence. It didn't matter what his superiors thought. He was through being their messenger boy whenever something went wrong in the world. If Shinra had issues with the ones it ruled over, it was something the company would have to settle. Sephiroth was tired of doing it for them, regardless of the life it had given him.

Midgar welcomed Sephiroth when he stepped out of the Shinra Building, filling his nostrils with the scent of motor oil, wet pavement and Mako. Stepping down the stairs and turning toward the train station, Sephiroth walked with his head up and eyes focused on nothing in particular. Scattered people walked toward him, then quickly went the other way. He would have appreciated their honoring his wish to be alone had he not been so preoccupied. He kept seeing Jeanette in his mind, kept wanting to be in Wutai with her. He walked right past an alleyway opening, not seeing the shadow that moved there.

The shadow crept out of the alley and walked several paces behind Sephiroth, as if it were stalking prey. Sephiroth took a turn down a side street directly in front of the train station, the shadow following. Sephiroth waited until he was near the end when he stopped. The shadow also did, his breathing quickening.

"I know you're following me," Sephiroth said, his tone echoing into the night. The shadow dared to step closer after seeing the other didn't have his famed sword at his side.

"Your hearing's as good as they say it is," remarked the other man. Sephiroth smirked and turned to face his unwanted company, seeing that the man was dressed all in black. He even wore a mask that covered his entire face. Sephiroth had seen this sort of man before.

"What do you hope to gain from following me?" he asked, closing part of the distance between them. The other brandished a gun from his person, pointing the barrel at Sephiroth. The commander was unimpressed.

"I hope to find a certain woman, and you are the only one who knows where she is."

Sephiroth's anger flared. So, this man was also in league with the other whom he dispatched all those months ago. He chuckled and shook his head, pitying the man.

"And what makes you believe I'll tell you?"

"For all your power, you're not bullet proof!" the man cried before opening fire. A bullet whizzed past Sephiroth's shoulder, but that didn't stop him from pouncing. Even without his sword, he was more than a match for the other man.

Grabbing the hand that held the gun, Sephiroth gave it a brutal twist and broke it, the man crying out in pain as he dropped his weapon. Sephiroth then used the palm of his hand to smash the man's nose into his face. Blood spurted out from the wound, flying heavenward as some of it stained his facemask. Sephiroth tossed him to the ground with a grunt of disgust, pausing to reach up for his injured shoulder. The bullet had grazed his flesh, but it wasn't life threatening.

"You be sure to tell your employer that you will not find her. She is beyond his reach," Sephiroth stated before walking away from the writhing man. He hadn't reached the exit when another man filled the space there, the lamplight shining on the spectacles he wore. It gave him an eerie appearance, and Sephiroth stopped. He glared at the man responsible for all of Jeanette's suffering, wishing he had the Masamune in hand. The professor raised his hands and clapped, a slow, taunting applause that only intensified Sephiroth's dislike.

"Excellent work, Sephiroth. Befitting of the man who personifies SOLDIER," Hojo mocked. Sephiroth took three quick steps for Hojo and had his hand around the other's throat. He lifted the man off the ground, his eyes reflecting his anger.

"It's because of you that she is gone. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you for your meddling," he hissed. Hojo chuckled and smiled.

"I can think of several, and all of them involve my comrades witnessing my murder by your hands," he countered. The moment the words left his mouth, Sephiroth heard shuffling feet as owners manifested from the shadows. He cursed inwardly and set Hojo on his feet. Hojo adjusted his black coat and nodded.

"That's better. Now, why don't we end this charade and you just tell me where she is. It'll be easier than the alternative, believe me."

"You consider keeping her locked away an easier alternative?" Sephiroth retorted, narrowing his eyes. Hojo waved off Jeanette as if she were a fly.

"Oh, the woman isn't necessary once she gives birth. She would have been set free. I am more interested in the child. In your child, Sephiroth. Look at you: a perfect mixture of Mako and the SOLDIER program. I am highly interested in what limits a child of yours has, if any," the professor continued, pausing to chuckle. Sephiroth's glare intensified.

"Don't take me for a fool, Hojo. Jeanette would have remained in custody for as long as she was able to breed," he snarled. Hojo sighed tiredly and shook his head at Sephiroth's comment.

"Honestly, Sephiroth, love has gone to your head. You're being foolish. Surely you can appreciate the knowledge a child of your blood could offer the scientific community."

Sephiroth emitted a bitter laugh.

"You think I am so like you. I'm not an uncaring machine," he spat. Hojo raised an eyebrow in interest.

"No, but that weakness will be your undoing. I ask you again: tell me her whereabouts."

Sephiroth shot Hojo a contemptuous glare before shoving his way past the professor. Hojo watched Sephiroth storm away, his voice mocking as he called,

"Very well, Sephiroth. There are other ways to find your precious woman. Consider her days numbered, and yours."

* * *

_Wutai, a month later…_

"So, Hojo confronted you too. Sephiroth, I'm starting to get worried," Jeanette said, shaking her head. Both were seated on her bed, the only light being the lamp overhead. It cast both in a sheen of pale orange, Sephiroth more since he was bare-chested. He sat cross-legged before her, his hands on his knees and head turned toward the open window, the breeze shifting his bangs from their normal location. Jeanette was behind him, her hands on his shoulders, the back rub she had offered to give him forgotten. Lately he had been so tense, and now she knew why.

"I am too, but he still has no idea where you are. I've had to take care of three potential spies in the last month alone. You'd think Hojo would learn not to send those fools to thwart me," Sephiroth said, his tone of voice reflecting his fury. Jeanette leaned her head against the back of his neck, wrapping her arms around his torso. He brought a hand up and covered hers where it lay over his heart, heaving a sigh.

"Hojo doesn't care how many men he loses, so long as he gets what he wants. I just want him to leave us alone," she said, closing her eyes on tears. Sephiroth's grip tightened on her hand.

"He won't, and we both know it. For all his cruelty, he has remarkable patience and the will to see things done his way. Frankly we're fortunate he hasn't discovered you in Wutai yet," he remarked, turning to look over at her. She gave a short nod, knowing it to be true.

Untwining her arms from around him, Jeanette scooted back and stretched out, only after securing two pillows beneath her knees. She was now eight months pregnant, and sleeping had become something of a hassle. She hated how she'd wake up every so often to switch positions, especially when Sephiroth was with her. He understood perfectly and always slept in a second futon within arm's reach. She wanted to feel his arms around her, but given her restlessness they were better off with their current method.

"Do you still have trouble sleeping?" Sephiroth asked, turning so that he was facing her. She gave him a wry smile and rested her hands on her swollen belly.

"This child of ours likes to keep me awake all the time. I might have to take revenge on him when he's born," she remarked, chuckling slightly. Sephiroth smiled softly and reached out to caress the side of her face.

"You always refer to it as a he. Do you know what you're having?"

"My doctor asked me if I wanted to know, but I said no. I do have some names picked out for both sexes, though. I had wanted to discuss them with you about two months ago, but I never see you anymore. I doubt I'll be sleeping anytime soon, so let me tell you some. How's that sound?" she asked, smiling. Sephiroth nodded at her words.

"Amaya gave me some good Wutai names, but the only one I really liked was Riku for a boy, and Minako for a girl. What do you think?" Jeanette asked. Sephiroth mulled over the two names she offered, working each into a different scenario. He gave her a smile.

"I find them both appropriate. A daughter with your eyes should be named Violet, but Minako is a beautiful name," he complimented, her cheeks turning crimson as she blushed.

"Somehow Riku fits perfectly for a son of yours," she added with a grin. He laughed gently and placed his hand on her belly. He still couldn't believe that a new life was growing inside her, and that it also belonged to him.

"Not much longer now, is it?" he said softly. Jeanette heaved a sigh of relief.

"I can hardly wait. Doctor Kado estimates at least within another month, maybe less. You have to be there when the baby's born, Sephiroth. I'm a little scared," she admitted. Sephiroth nodded without hesitation.

"Of course. And I don't believe you to be scared. You've lived out here relatively undetected for eight months, and carried on in spite of the circumstances that forced you here. You are remarkable."

"Sephiroth, I told you already. I get my strength from you," she said, turning crimson again as tears developed in the corners of her eyes. He leaned over to kiss her tenderly, Jeanette winding her arms around his neck to bring him closer to her. When they parted she nuzzled his nose and smiled softly.

"Sometimes I miss making love to you so much. That's another reason why I can't wait until the little one gets here," she said before kissing him again. Sephiroth understood exactly what she meant, feeling his own body respond to her touch.

"When he gets here, I doubt you'll be energetic enough to make love," he remarked, causing her to laugh.

"Oh, no, I'll have the energy. You can bet on it."

Sephiroth cupped the side of her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb as he stared deeply into her eyes. Her hand at his neck began stroking it with the softest of caresses, bringing goosebumps to his flesh. She watched him with love shining in her violet eyes, a small smile tugging the corners of her mouth.

"I don't doubt you," he whispered before kissing her again. A surge of energy overwhelmed her, and she tightened her hold on Sephiroth as she kissed him. He sensed her want, finding it mimicked his own. In spite of the self-doubts she had conveyed to him earlier, he still found her extremely desirable and proceeded to prove it to her.

It was Sephiroth who fell asleep afterwards, with Jeanette sitting up with his head on her lap, her fingers gently stroking his forehead. She wore a soft, contented smile on her face as she stared down at the man she loved more than life. Coming together with him again after so long had filled her with euphoria, and she had cried in his arms. As for Sephiroth, the release took the tension right out of him, and he had uncharacteristically fallen asleep first as she massaged his temples. Seeing him as he was now, so peaceful and relaxed, brought tears of happiness to her eyes.

"I love you so much, Sephiroth," she whispered, her eyes watering. He shifted slightly, heaving a sigh before falling back into sleep's embrace. Gently easing his head off her lap and onto his pillow, Jeanette adjusted herself on her futon and sighed. She looked down at her swollen belly, then back at Sephiroth. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, and Jeanette smiled to herself. Eventually she found sleep, her hand atop his.

* * *

After Jeanette woke, the joy on her face at seeing Sephiroth still there warming his heart, the two visited Takeshi's home for breakfast. They were treated to Amaya's famous breakfast dishes, Sephiroth having never tasted something so good before. Jeanette had quipped about wanting the recipe so she could make it for Sephiroth to ensure he'd eat at her table instead of Amaya's, causing all present to laugh. An hour later Sephiroth went with Jeanette to Doctor Kado's office, who had shaken the warrior's hand without stammering.

"Ah, so you are the famous Sephiroth. It's a pleasure to meet you at last. I hear so much about you from Jeanette," Kado said, sliding Jeanette a knowing glance as she gave a helpless shrug. Sephiroth smiled.

"If you heard it from her, then I know you can tell who is the real me and who is the storied commander from the war. Thank you for looking after her. This child is very important to both of us," Sephiroth said. Kado nodded as he gestured for both to come into one of the examination rooms.

"It's my pleasure. Jeanette is a wonderful woman. You'd do well to keep her," he added with a wink. Jeanette chuckled.

"Sephiroth has me whether he likes it or not," she said, giving him a loving glance. Sephiroth didn't have to tell her she was what he always wanted and smiled.

Kado had Jeanette lay down on a cot situated beside a machine, the nurse in the room aiding Jeanette with lifting her loose-fitting shirt to expose her rounded belly. The stretch marks she had complained about weren't as bad as she made them out to be, and he knew she'd do everything she could to get rid of them. Sephiroth didn't care. He loved her no matter how bad she felt she looked.

"What is it that you're doing?" Sephiroth asked when Kado looped some bands across Jeanette's belly and secured them.

"It's a non-stress test. Last week she had an amniocentesis, and this test is just a precaution. It allows me to test for various things that concern the mother and child," Kado explained, nodding to the nurse to start the procedure. Sephiroth stood with his arms crossed and contented himself with watching. Jeanette was on her left side, her eyes focused on the monitor beside the cot. Another machine spit out print outs that displayed the baby's heartbeat. It was all quite alien to Sephiroth, but he still found it fascinating.

"I don't think I'll need to tell you the results when I get them, Jeanette. Everything is perfectly normal," Kado remarked with a grin twenty minutes later. Jeanette chuckled as she eased onto her back, pulling her shirt back down around her belly.

"All the same, let me know."

"Of course. I'll just need another urine sample and you're done. Thank you for coming, Sephiroth. I am especially honored knowing that this child is yours," Kado said, bowing his head. Sephiroth did likewise.

"Thank you," he said. Kado smiled at each, then presented Jeanette with a small plastic cup. She took it and rose from the cot, which Sephiroth aided her in doing. She headed for the bathroom located in the outside hallway, leaving Sephiroth and Kado alone.

"You said there is nothing wrong with the baby?" Sephiroth asked.

"No problems whatsoever. It's common to experience some sort of problems, but not Jeanette. She and the baby are doing just fine. After all, the child is yours," Kado pointed out. Sephiroth gave a short nod, his expression unchanged even though he grimaced on the inside. His indeed.

At that time Jeanette returned, waddling into the room with the cup suspended before her. She gave it to the nurse, then took her purse from the chair beside the doorway. Sephiroth went to her side and offered her his arm. She took it and smiled warmly up at him before nodding to Kado.

"I'll see you next week, Doctor. Thanks again," Jeanette said, giving him an appreciative smile. Kado returned it, remaining in the room as he watched Sephiroth and Jeanette walk out. The moment they vanished around the corner Kado went to look on his other patients, smiling.

* * *

_Four weeks later…_

After returning to Midgar for a week, Sephiroth was back in Wutai to wait out the remaining time before the child was born. His own worries helped sway his decision to put in some extra time, and should someone seeking Jeanette's capture appear he could do something about it. Zack had remained with Jeanette until Sephiroth returned, reminding Jeanette to tell him what she had the moment the baby was born.

"You'll have to take a number, Zack. Other than myself and Sephiroth knowing, my mother has priority over you," Jeanette said, smiling. Zack pouted but shrugged and grinned. He gave her a warm hug, wishing her the best before exiting the house.

Afterwards things fell into a pleasant routine for Jeanette, who often had to do double takes to make sure she wasn't dreaming that Sephiroth was there. During her entire pregnancy she had seem him for about three months, leaving the other six quite lonely for him. Sometimes she just went up to him and held him, reveling in the feel of his arms around her.

"This is how it should be," she said one night as they lay beside one another on their individual futons, hands linked and gazes locked on each other. Sephiroth smiled softly and gave a nod. The only light provided was from the moon, and its rays coated him in a pale, silver glow. It reflected the most of his hair, giving it a white sheen. Even in such limited light, his eyes shone as brightly as the sun due to the Mako present in them.

"It can always be like this, Jeanette," he whispered.

At his words Jeanette's eyes widened slightly and she held her breath. He was still smiling as he reached out to touch her face. Tears began to develop in her eyes even though he hadn't said a word.

"I promised myself to take some true extended leave once the child is born. I've been away from your side too long. I intend to make it up to you, and to the baby," he said, gasping slightly when she threw her arms around him and squeezed. He held fast to her, closing his eyes as she whispered she loved him over and over again.

Suddenly Jeanette jerked slightly in his grasp, the motion accompanied by a sharp intake of breath. Sephiroth pulled away to see what was the matter, his eyes reflecting his concern. Jeanette was looking down, as if contemplating something.

"Jeanette? What is it?" he asked. She shook her head.

"It felt like a contraction, but I'm not sure. It could be anything," she explained, giving a slight start when he gripped both of her shoulders and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Don't worry, Sephiroth. When the time comes for me to have our baby, my body will let me know. If I went to Doctor Kado now, he'd have me come at a later time, when I really start experiencing contractions," she said, then paused to smile warmly at him. The concern in his eyes, the fear for her well being, and the excitement of the moment touched her. She laid a hand across his face, the tips of her fingers brushing against his bangs.

"You look just as anxious as I am for the baby," she remarked with a smile.

"I am. I also know that it will give you pain, and I don't like thinking of you dealing with that. The doctor has something to give you, doesn't he?"

"Yes, but only if I ask for it. If the pain becomes too intense I will probably ask for an epidural, but I wanted to try natural childbirth. Sephiroth, I'll gladly suffer this pain for you, because I know this child is as much yours as it is mine," she said sincerely. Sephiroth was touched beyond words at her pronouncement, and leaned over to kiss her lips tenderly. When he pulled away she saw the glisten of tears in his eyes.

"That means a great deal to me, Jeanette. But please accept something if it's too much," he asked, bringing her closer to him and tucking her head beneath his chin. She murmured she would and closed her eyes, content. Locked in his embrace, the scent of him wrapping around her, Jeanette found sleep easily for the first time in months.

* * *

Jeanette didn't have much longer to wait, for the within the next three days, as she was preparing lunch for she and Sephiroth, she experienced her first real contraction. Sephiroth was just getting out of the shower and emerged from the bathroom clad in his silk robe when he saw her double over, one hand clamped firmly on the counter as the other held her middle. By then her belly had dropped, indicating delivery was imminent. He was at her side in an instant, knowing what needed to be done.

"You'd better call Doctor Kado. I think it's time," Jeanette managed with a small smile. Thus began the whirlwind of activity as Sephiroth readied to leave. He couldn't remember feeling so excited, for the normal control he displayed nearly gave way while on the phone. Jeanette had been standing beside him with her address book open when she gave in to another contraction. She dropped the book with a sharp gasp, alerting Sephiroth's attention instantly. He had gotten off the phone quickly, hoisted her into his arms and walked briskly for the doctor's office.

Because Wutai was relatively small, the doctor had hospital facilities at his disposal for emergencies. Kado and his nurse were waiting for Sephiroth in the clinic when he entered, looking rather haphazard. The nurse quickly directed Sephiroth to a room used exclusively for birthing as Kado rattled off questions. Sephiroth wasn't of the right mind to answer any of them. Each time Jeanette winced in pain he felt it, and he didn't want her to suffer. Memories of what happened to his own mother continuously echoed in his mind.

After setting Jeanette on the bed and peeling her arms from around his neck, he stepped back as he watched the nurse and doctor prepare her for delivery. His heart was thudding loudly in his ears, his hand clenched with each gasp of pain from her. There must be something that can be done, he thought nervously. To him, it seemed the doctor was taking his time in checking her, for first he took her vitals then scribbled them on a clipboard. The nurse began to help Jeanette remove her clothing, who managed to do most of it herself.

Moments later her pants had been removed, and after she shrugged into the pale blue hospital gown, the nurse inserted an IV into her arm. Kado went up to Jeanette and spoke to her quietly, nodding at whatever she replied to. He turned to Sephiroth and nodded.

"Well, this stage of labor is the longest. She mentioned your great concern regarding any pain she might experience, but that won't happen until the second stage. Now we wait as nature takes its course. You are welcome to stay here for the duration, but I must ask you to put on some scrubs. We don't want to inflict any germs on the baby when he's born," Kado said. Sephiroth agreed without hesitation.

"You're really very nervous, aren't you?" Jeanette said with a smile once the doctor left. Sephiroth had taken a seat at her side, his hands suspended between his knees. She would have made a quip about how the color of the scrubs was all wrong for him, but she saw he wasn't in the mood for light jokes.

"I can't help it. You know my mother- she died during childbirth. I just don't want the same to happen to you," Sephiroth said softly, his hands clenching into fists. Jeanette reached out to take his hand and held it gently. He lifted his head to stare into her eyes, seeing that some of the pain had taken its toll on her.

"I couldn't be in better hands, Sephiroth. You have to trust Doctor Kado, for he knows what he's doing. I'm just glad you're here," she replied, smiling as he took her hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed her knuckles and sighed, stroking the surface of her hand with his own.

"So am I."

For the next several hours Jeanette lay in wait, wincing every so often as her contractions came in closer intervals. Doctor Kado and the nurse were also there, monitoring her progress all throughout. They had positioned her so that her feet were upright in stirrups in preparation for birthing. She didn't seem the least bit concerned about her modesty, although she smiled each time she caught Sephiroth's gaze sliding toward the doctor whenever he checked her.

Sephiroth kept quiet most of the time, holding Jeanette's hand within his own as conversation sailed over his head. Kado asked Jeanette how she enjoyed Wutai, among other things. The small talk kept Jeanette's mind from the pain, although there were times when she squeezed Sephiroth's hand during a contraction.

When Kado announced she had dilated roughly four centimeters, the second stage of labor began. That was when the pain was at its worst, and Jeanette had emitted a few strangled gasps of agony. She continued to squeeze Sephiroth's hand almost to the point that he felt pain, and he marveled at how she could withstand it. Unable to stand watching her wince any longer, Sephiroth turned his attention to Kado.

"Can't you give her something?" he asked, half-demanded. Kado gave a helpless gesture that only served to irritate Sephiroth.

"We don't offer any medication until the third stage, and only if she wants it. Be patient, Sephiroth. Don't underestimate her strength, especially if she is of the mind and body to bear a child of your making," the doctor pointed out. Sephiroth looked back at Jeanette, who had her eyes closed and lips pursed as she suffered through another contraction. The doctor's words proved very true, for in spite of the pain she opened her eyes to give him a reassuring smile.

At length the third stage was upon her, and Jeanette had started trembling uncontrollably. That alarmed Sephiroth, even though he was assured it was perfectly normal for her to experience chills. Her head angled back as she bit down on her bottom lip so hard that it bled, her hand in a vice-like grip on Sephiroth's. This time he felt her applying pressure to his bones and wondered if she could break his hand by the intensity of her grip alone. Kado had instructed her to start breathing evenly, which she began doing. Sephiroth was at a loss. He truly despised feeling so helpless.

"Jeanette, did you want some medication?" the nurse asked after Jeanette's latest contraction subsided. Her tired eyes shifted to Sephiroth, who insisted she do so with his gaze alone. Instead a half smile came to her lips and she shook her head.

"No…I'll be all right," she replied. Sephiroth lowered his gaze in resignation, both concerned and touched by Jeanette's willingness to deal with the pain. It was like that for another twenty minutes, with Jeanette moaning softly as she endured the pain. When she suddenly cried out, Sephiroth's heart stopped.

"Jeanette!" Sephiroth called nervously, half-rising from his chair to loom over her. He still clutched her hand in his, keeping the wince from his face when she gave it a fierce squeeze. Kado inspected her again, nodding to the nurse. It was time.

"I'll need you to start pushing, Jeanette. You're almost there," Kado instructed gently. He stood before Jeanette's spread legs at this time, his hands lowered in readiness. Jeanette gave a nod and took a deep breath, then leaned forward to do as she was told. Sephiroth's gaze switched from Jeanette's sweat-soaked features to the doctor and back again, feeling helpless once more. There had to be something he could do, or else he'd go mad.

"Sephiroth, help her sit up," Kado said when Jeanette fell against her pillows, moaning in a strangled voice she was exhausted. He situated himself behind her, gently easing her up and against his chest, one arm looped around her shoulder, as the other remained firmly clamped on her hand. Her head lolled beneath his chin, her tired voice sighing his name. Sephiroth planted a kiss on the side of her head, assuring her that he was right there.

The pushing continued, each one ending with Jeanette giving a small cry of effort before sagging against Sephiroth's chest. He didn't remember feeling so nervous before. He had been trained from his earliest days to tackle any situation thrown at him. He doubted anything could have prepared him for childbirth. Kado announced he could see the head and asked Jeanette for one final push, which she gave her all.

There was a brief moment of silence that followed her moan, then the air was shattered by a baby's wail. The nurse swiftly cut the umbilical cord before Kado laid the squalling child on Jeanette's abdomen, an expression of happiness on his face.

"Jeanette, Sephiroth, you have a fine baby boy," Kado said, his grin nearly splitting his face. Jeanette released Sephiroth's hand and reached for the purple-hued child, all traces of exhaustion gone from her face. She was laughing and crying as she drew the babe to her breast. Sephiroth was stunned into silence, unable to voice how he felt at seeing the child.

"Sephiroth, look at him. He's beautiful. Our Riku is beautiful," she whispered. Sephiroth reached down to touch the baby, whose flailing hand brushed against his finger. A strange sensation welled inside him, one he couldn't define. It felt like a mixture of pride, joy, and love had overcome him all at once.

"Riku, is it? A fine name," complimented Kado as the nurse took the child to clean him. Jeanette smiled as she sagged against Sephiroth, turning her attention to the nurse so she could watch her baby. Sephiroth's arm tightened around her, only able to barely whisper her name. Soon she delivered the afterbirth, a fact that Jeanette didn't really acknowledge. Her eyes were for her son alone.

Riku had been cleaned and swathed in blankets, and the nurse officially presented him to her. Jeanette was totally absorbed in her son as she examined him, tears running down her cheeks. When she began to cry Sephiroth only held onto her tighter, lowering his gaze to her and the baby.

Riku was quiet as he became accustomed to his mother's touch, emitting a soft noise every so often. He weakly reached for her lower face, barely gracing the surface of her skin before letting his arm drop. Just as she, he also was exhausted from the birth.

"Do you want to hold him?" Jeanette asked, glancing up at Sephiroth. If he felt he was nervous before, that was nothing compared to what overcame him at that moment. He nodded and gently eased Riku from her arms, treating him as if he were made of glass. Securing the bundle in the crook of his arm, Sephiroth studied the child.

The purple color that was present before was gone, replaced by a fresh pink. His eyes were partially open, revealing a faded blue color barely tinged with violet. The hair atop his head was of medium darkness, giving Sephiroth the indication that he'd be dark-haired like Jeanette.

"Jeanette, I don't know what to say," Sephiroth finally said, swallowing. Jeanette gave a soft chuckle at his words.

"I know what you're thinking. How is it possible that you did this, and how could one so small cause me so much pain?" she said, accepting Riku when Sephiroth handed him back to her.

"That's part of it, yes. But I was also thinking of how much I love you, and how I'd do anything for the both of you," Sephiroth replied. Jeanette's eyes watered again and she choked back a sob. Leaning against Sephiroth for emotional support she wept, their baby in her arms and his gentle touch consoling her.


	2. Chapter 2

Now that Riku had officially entered their lives, Jeanette and Sephiroth soon learned that caring for a child was no small feat. But they endured with all the gusto of new parents, taking turns in bathing, dressing and changing him. Jeanette opted to breastfeed Riku, and Sephiroth found the ritual very comforting. He often sat in the same room with her whenever she fed him, the look of awe having never quite left his face. There was also an increased desire in his blood as he looked upon her, seeing that motherhood had not enlarged her frame in any way. Jeanette's own sexual wants suddenly escalated, and she often surprised Sephiroth with her demands. He met them indefinitely, loving her more and more each time.

A week after Riku was born the family received some visitors. Takeshi and Amaya were first, congratulating the parents on their child even as they marveled in how perfect Riku seemed. He was quiet most of the time, often watching the adults cooing over him with a strange sense of clarity. By then his eyes had lost the violet color, turning a beautiful shade of blue that mirrored Sephiroth's. His hair color was still undetermined, although Takeshi swore Riku would be nearly an exact duplicate of his father.

"So does that mean I had nothing to do with his bearing?" Jeanette remarked humorously, generating laughter from all around. Takeshi bowed his head in apology and smiled warmly at her.

"Oh, I didn't mean it that way, Jeanette. Riku will be strong of heart because you are. In his spirit you will be there, directing him throughout his life. Da-Chao and Leviathan bless you," he added, finishing the statement with the customary gesture. Amaya also blessed them.

"I hope you're right, Takeshi. Riku will need strength of heart," Jeanette said, her voice lowering slightly. At her side Sephiroth stiffened, his expression going cold. Takeshi gave an understanding nod.

"He is perfectly safe here. No harm will come to Riku, or you. You are being watched over by Da-Chao, and he always looks after his own," the man said, bringing a smile to Jeanette's face. Sephiroth remained stony.

"Ah yes, that reminds me. Lord Godo said he wanted to officially declare us natives. He'll be sure to give us Da-Chao's blessing. Won't you come?"

"Of course we will! I remember the day we took Yuriko to be blessed by Lord Godo. It was a proud moment in our lives," Takeshi said, smiling fondly at his wife. She nodded and smiled in return. She placed her hand over her heart and closed her eyes.

"It is quite a stirring ceremony, Jeanette. It's as if you are being granted audience with Leviathan or Da-Chao. Lord Godo will ask for security for Riku, as well as prosperity," she said, her soft voice filled with reverence. Jeanette looked down at Riku in her arms, who had nodded off.

"I am honored to be considered a member of the Wutai society. I've always felt at home here, and now I can truly call this a home."

Her words were met with cheers, followed by Takeshi raising his teacup in a toast. They drank to the success of the new family, and in spite of the happy atmosphere Sephiroth remained deep in thought.

* * *

Later that night Sephiroth walked into the nursery in time to see Jeanette lay Riku down, covering his small frame with a light blanket. She then began to sing a lullaby her mother taught her, touching Sephiroth's very soul. Riku was her entire world, and he knew she'd fight to keep him away from those who wanted to take him from her.

"Pleasant dreams, my little Riku," Jeanette cooed once the song was done, leaning over to plant a gentle kiss on the baby's head. When she assumed her upright stance Sephiroth came beside her, sliding his arm around her waist and drawing her closer. Jeanette's hands were clamped on one side of Riku's crib, her eyes for him alone.

"Hojo will never have him, Sephiroth. He'll have to kill me to get to Riku," she said, her quiet voice brimming with determination. He nodded and gave a soft sigh.

"I know, Jeanette. We have to be more careful than ever. By now Hojo will know Riku's been born, and may intensify his search for you. I'm a little hesitant to go to Costa del Sol to see your mother. Shinra has influence over there," he softly pointed out. Jeanette turned to face him, giving him a soft smile.

"That's why I'm having Zack bring her here the next time he comes. Mom isn't exactly fond of boats, but she knows I can't just waltz into Costa del Sol without alerting someone. Peter, Joanna and the others will have to settle for the pictures I send in writing."

"All the same, make sure Zack watches out for spies. Hojo knows who your mother is, and will want someone to follow her," Sephiroth said, pulling her closer to him. Jeanette leaned against him and smiled.

"He knows the drill. He fears what you'd do to him should anything happen to me if he were at fault. Have some faith in Zack, Sephiroth. I do, and I know he won't let us down."

* * *

_Wutai, three weeks later…_

"Where is my grandson?" called Marie the moment she entered the house, a breathless Zack in tow. He had both arms loaded with boxes, which he dropped to the floor in the front hallway. Marie slipped off her shoes and stepped inside, calling for her daughter. She practically forgot Zack had been with her, for she was so intent on seeing her grandson. Riku was busy contemplating a socked foot when Marie burst into the kitchen, startling Jeanette.

"Jeannie, dear, where is he? Oh!" Marie breathed upon seeing the baby seat situated beside Jeanette. She covered her mouth with both hands, her big eyes watering the longer she looked upon Riku. Jeanette turned to face her mother and gave her an affectionate smile.

"He's right here, Mom. Go ahead," she said, gesturing to Riku. Marie emitted an excited gasp as she rushed to the counter, sliding her hands beneath Riku's body and hoisting him up. He stared down at her, his expression one of surprise. Jeanette hung back, resting her elbow on the arm that was folded across her middle and a smile on her face.

"Look at you! You're so very handsome! Yes! Just like your father," Marie cooed, bringing Riku back down to hug him. Riku began to softly cry at being handled by a stranger, and Jeanette relieved her mother of him. She cradled him in the crook of her arm so Marie could get a good look at him, even though he regarded her with wide eyes. Marie leaned over and proceeded to fawn over him, emitting high-pitched nonsense noises and giggling as she played with his feet.

"Jeannie, he's a doll. Where is Sephiroth anyways? I was sure he'd be here with you," Marie said, looking up at her daughter. The play she had engaged with him chased his tears away, and he was cooing pleasantly.

"He had to go to the market. What about Zack? Don't tell me you came here alone!"

"I wouldn't let your mother come all the way here alone, Jeannie. Give me some credit, especially after dealing with her sea sickness the whole way here," Zack commented as he sauntered into the kitchen, his hands in his pockets and grin on his face. Jeanette laughed.

"I warned you Mom didn't like ships. Tell me you went easy on him," she said, glancing back at Marie. The older woman chuckled.

"When he wasn't busy showing off to the ladies he was quite the gentleman. If only he were a few years older," she added, winking. Jeanette couldn't believe it when she saw Zack actually turn red from Marie's comment. A smile stole its way across her lips. It seemed Zack had encountered someone who had the ability to bring out some modesty in him. In spite of that, he quickly regained his composure.

"All the women want me, Jeannie. It's a curse. Hey, let me see the little guy. What's his name again?" Zack asked, stepping forward.

"Ricky," Marie offered, which was met with a laugh from Jeanette.

"It's _Riku_, Mom. You be careful with him, Zack. He's not used to you yet so don't be disheartened if he cries," Jeanette warned before handing Riku to Zack. Zack held Riku up so that he was eye level with the baby, nodding his approval. Riku's blue eyes scanned Zack before coming to a rest on his wild raven hair.

"I don't see any of you in him, Jeannie. You'd think Sephiroth had the kid on his own. Ow!" Zack said with a laugh when Riku grabbed a lock of his hair and tugged. Both women giggled at that, Jeanette surprised to hear Riku emit something akin to a laugh when Zack pried his hair loose.

"I think he likes you, Zack. That's the first time I saw him just grab someone's hair like that," Jeanette remarked after accepting her son from Zack. He paused to adjust his hair, smoothing away the tangles before giving a casual shrug.

"Maybe he wants hair like mine."

"Let's hope not," both women said, causing Zack to slump his shoulders in defeat. After Jeanette tucked Riku back in his seat her mother embraced her tightly, closing her eyes on tears. Jeanette held on just as tightly, for she hadn't seen her mother since that day in Costa del Sol.

"I'm so sorry, Jeannie. I should have been here for this. However did you do this on your own?" Marie asked, pulling away to wipe at her tears. Jeanette gave Zack a smile, who beamed.

"I had a lot of help, Mom. Everyone here has made my transition into Wutai society a pleasant one. I've accepted that I'll be living here for the rest of my days."

"And Sephiroth? Is he going to stay too?"

"That's something we plan on discussing. Right now we both believe Hojo is still looking for me. Zack, did you encounter any spies?" Jeanette asked, turning her attention to him. He tapped his chin as he thought, then shrugged.

"No one out of the ordinary approached us. I made sure to watch out for any spies, too. I guess Hojo gave up on you," Zack said. At that moment Sephiroth came into the room, holding two brown bags of groceries. Upon seeing Marie and Zack he gave them both a nod.

"It's good to see you here safely," he said, placing the bags down on the counter. Marie walked up to Sephiroth and hugged him tightly, catching him off guard. Jeanette smiled as she unloaded groceries. She didn't remember ever seeing the expression he wore in the aftermath of the fierce hug.

"Sephiroth, you darling man! Thank you so much for keeping my Jeannie safe from that professor. Your son is as handsome as you are, and I'd wager that many a girl will lose her head to his charms," Marie said, pulling away and smiling up at the taller man. Sephiroth only nodded in response, Zack pretending not to see the rush of color that came to his cheeks.

The commander paused to greet Jeanette, wrapping her up in his arms and leaning over to kiss her, whispering words only she could hear into her ear. She giggled at his words, then turned to watch him greet Riku.

As always Riku became quite animated whenever he saw Sephiroth, and the baby began gurgling in happiness. Marie and Zack both watched in awestruck silence as Sephiroth lifted Riku up and held him, the little one reaching to touch his father's face. A soft smile was on Sephiroth's face as he leaned in close to Riku, who tugged on the twin silver bangs before him.

"I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it," murmured Zack, crossing his arms over his chest. Suddenly he brightened and vanished from the room, heading toward where he left all Marie's bags. When he returned he was pleased to see that Jeanette had taken her place beside Sephiroth, a hand on his arm as the other touched the back of Riku's head. Zack set the camera in his hand and pressed the button on the top, snapping a picture before anyone could react.

"Zack!" Jeanette said, chuckling and shaking her head after the flash caused Riku to cry. Zack held out the camera and beamed proudly.

"I had to take that picture for posterity, Jeannie. It's not everyday you see the softer side of Sephiroth," he said, receiving a glance from Sephiroth that should have chilled his blood. It only broadened Zack's smile.

"I have some gifts for you all, Jeannie. Come on, let me show them to you," Marie insisted, tugging on Jeanette's arm. She went without protest, securing Riku over her shoulder. When the two members of SOLDIER were alone Sephiroth set his gaze on Zack. Training forced the smile from Zack's face and he saluted his commanding officer. Sephiroth nodded, putting the youth at ease.

"You made sure you weren't followed, correct?"

"Yes. I was on the lookout all the way here from Midgar."

"And Hojo? Has he made any moves?" Sephiroth asked. Zack shook his head.

"Not from what I can tell. He traveled back and forth to Nibelheim for a few months, but as far as I know he's back in Midgar. The President spoke to the First Class the other day, though. He said he had put Heidegger in charge of the regiment until your return. I'm also being sent elsewhere. I won't be able to come to Wutai on your orders," Zack said regretfully. At that Sephiroth's gaze narrowed.

"This was done on Heidegger's authority no doubt. Any particular reason why?"

"Heidegger claimed that so long as you were gone, your orders were void. He's dispatching me and a group of First Class members to Rocket Town. It seems some monsters keep attacking the mechanics that are building the rocket there," Zack explained. Sephiroth crossed his arms as he mulled over this information. His extended leave had a month left on it, so he needn't concern himself with Jeanette's safety until then. When he returned to Midgar he was going to let Heidegger know exactly what he felt about having his orders overruled.

"Go on assignment in Rocket Town. I'll be back in Midgar in about a month, and then I'll have you reassigned here. You've been very helpful to Jeanette and I, Zack," Sephiroth said, meaning it. Zack was speechless, for he thought he'd never hear those words from his commander's mouth. He grinned and saluted Sephiroth again.

"I told you I wouldn't let you down. After seeing you and Jeannie together I realized just how much she meant to you. Now that you've got your kid I'll be extra vigilant. I promise," Zack said from the bottom of his heart. Sephiroth smiled.

"Good. Now let's see what Marie brought back with her, and if Jeanette can find any room for it."

* * *

Jeanette couldn't believe the plethora of gifts Marie presented her. Her mother claimed she had been buying things for her and the baby ever since she left, knowing that she'd eventually give them to her in person. The two of them were seated on the couch in the living room, Jeanette balancing Riku on her lap as she watched Marie unload package after package.

"Thank goodness I was of the right mind to buy unisex clothing. He's a little small for them now, but when he starts growing you'll thank me for doing you a favor. Children grow in and out of clothes so fast at this age," Marie said with a knowing wag of her finger at Jeanette. Jeanette bowed her head in thanks and smiled.

"Thanks a lot, Mom. I knew you'd think ahead, since you've done this already. There was so much I had wanted to ask you while I was pregnant, but Amaya was very helpful."

Marie paused in unloading gifts to lean back and fold her arms over her chest. She smiled over at her daughter.

"Well, I'm here now. I need a part in Riku's growing up, since I missed everything else. You're breastfeeding, right?" she asked. Jeanette nodded.

"It helps develop a closer bond between mother and child this way," she replied, smiling down at her son. He had his head lolled to the side, his eyes fixed on the floor and the presents there.

"That it does. Those big breasts of yours have to serve a higher purpose now," Marie remarked, gesturing to Jeanette's swollen chest. The action brought a rush of color to her cheeks and she cleared her throat self-consciously. She had been just as surprised as Sephiroth at seeing how swollen her breasts had become, and at realizing their sensitivity to touch had also increased.

"You have this great way of pointing out the obvious," Jeanette drawled. Marie chuckled.

"I'm speaking from experience, Jeannie. I thought Nicholas' eyes would fall out of his head when he saw mine after having you."

Jeanette grimaced, adjusting Riku in her arms.

"That's enough, Mom. I don't need the details," she said, chuckling when Marie gave an exasperated sigh. At that time Sephiroth and Zack entered the room, Zack plopping down on the couch beside Marie and sifting through the gifts as if they were for him. She playfully slapped his hand away, receiving a comical face from the youth. Sephiroth was about to sit beside Jeanette when Marie gestured toward him.

"Ah, Sephiroth, we were just discussing breastfeeding. Tell me, were you surprised at seeing the size of Jeannie's breasts?" Marie asked, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Sephiroth blanched, as Zack muttered,

"I sure as hell was."

"Mom, don't put him on the spot like that," Jeanette said, shooting Zack a glance after hearing his comment. He grinned and waved to her, causing Riku to gurgle. Sephiroth sat down beside Jeanette gracefully, looping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him. Riku's attention was riveted from Zack to Sephiroth instantly. He reached for his father, the end result forcing Jeanette to cradle him so he wouldn't fall over.

"In all honesty, I was. I didn't really know what a woman went through during and after pregnancy, and this has been a pleasant learning experience for the both of us," Sephiroth explained before turning to Riku and letting the baby grab onto his finger.

"I bet," commented Zack with a wink in Jeanette's direction. She pursed her lips at him and made a face. He only smiled wider. Marie had tears in her eyes as she watched Sephiroth interact with Riku and Jeanette, and sighed happily.

"Children are a wonderful blessing, Sephiroth. They can give you as much joy as they can anxiety. Once Riku develops a personality all his own, he'll use every method available to him to test the limits of your patience. All children do that to their parents, even the good ones," Marie added, reaching into her bag to remove a photo album. Jeanette gave a groan of protest at seeing her name on the cover. Marie was smiling like a mischievous child as she invited Sephiroth and Zack to view it.

"I remember Jeannie when she was Riku's size very well. Here is a picture of all of us, taken by my mother. Unlike Riku, Jeannie was a crier. See how she's crying in this picture? You couldn't keep the child quiet if your life depended on it," Marie said with a chuckle as Jeanette covered her face in embarrassment. Zack scooted closer to see, laughing and pointing at a shot of Jeanette in the bathtub. There was a whole page dedicated to those types of moments, and Jeanette was sure she turned a deeper shade of red with each comment Zack made.

Unable to bear it any longer, she excused herself, for it was Riku's feeding time and left the three of them in the living room. Tears stung the backs of her eyes when she heard Sephiroth emit a chuckle at one of Marie's exaggerated descriptions.

Going into the bedroom where she would be ensured privacy, Jeanette sat down on the bed and laid Riku down on it. He made a soft noise as he tried to angle his head so he could see his mother. Opening her shirt and sliding it down her shoulder to free her left breast, she picked Riku up and positioned him so that he was supported on her left arm as her right hand guided her nipple to his mouth. Instinct took over from there and he began to suckle, Jeanette wincing slightly at the pressure he used to draw out the milk.

She rocked back and forth, humming the lullaby she always sang to him before he slept as he fed. Soon she would be filling photo albums with memories as she cataloged his growth. She anticipated what sort of person he would become, and what would eventually interest him. She had a feeling he would be an inquisitive boy, because he already expressed that with his eyes alone. For now she was content, as content as she had ever been. It was moments like these that made her forget why she was in Wutai, and how Riku came to be.

Soft footfalls sounded behind her and she turned toward the doorway, not surprised to find Sephiroth there. She gave him a loving smile and invited him to sit down beside her. He did so, staring down at the child in her arms.

"This is what I never had," he whispered after several moments of silence. Jeanette looked over at him, gasping softly when she saw the tears glistening in his eyes. His gaze was locked on Riku as the child continued to feed.

"There was no one to hold me like this, or care for me when I was small. You have no idea how thankful I am he won't have to go through the same treatment I did. I'm so very thankful," Sephiroth finished, leaning his head on her shoulder as he closed his eyes. Jeanette turned to kiss the top of Sephiroth's head.

"Riku will have everything you never had. Loving parents, a loving home, and the freedom to be anything he chooses," Jeanette said softly, feeling tears in her eyes when he murmured her name. The family sat like that for a while, even after Riku was finished feeding. Jeanette let Sephiroth hold him once she had burped him, leaning against his strong shoulder as she stared at their son. The baby yawned and closed his blue eyes, his full stomach lulling him to sleep. Sephiroth's eyes were focused on Riku, and he gave a slow nod.

"Everything," he whispered.

* * *

During the month that Sephiroth stayed in Wutai alongside Jeanette, he bore witness to Riku's seemingly astonishing growth. Even though Doctor Kado assured them infants grew at different rates, some faster than others, it did little to ease Sephiroth's fears. He loved his son, and was afraid that one day his accelerated growth would attract the attention of unwanted people.

Already Riku demonstrated some motor skills, for he could grab onto things and release them. For one so young to be so intelligent, it was both a blessing and a constant worry for his parents. Jeanette mused one night that Riku would be running well before other children could even crawl. The enhanced growth only served to remind Sephiroth how he must have been growing up. His childhood had sorely missed a mother's loving touch, and he smiled every time he saw Jeanette hold or kiss their son.

Month's end came too soon, and the day he left was an emotional one for Jeanette. She had just put Riku down for his nap and stood in the doorway of her house, Sephiroth's hands tightly clasped in hers. She kept her head down in an attempt to hide her tears, but he knew better.

"Don't hide your sadness from me, Jeanette," he said softly, lifting her chin so he could stare into her eyes. She tried to smile, but it refused to show on her face. Instead she gave in to her tears. Sephiroth drew her into his arms and held her tightly, laying his head on her shoulder and turning toward her ear.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I know, but I can't help it. I guess I was spoiled by your presence here all that time. Sephiroth, I hate the times when we're apart. I really need you here," Jeanette whispered, tightening her hold on him.

"And I need to be here, I know. But I can't be at rest until I know Hojo has truly given up on you and Riku," he replied, keeping the regret and anger from his voice.

"You said yourself that he's relentless. He'll never give up," Jeanette said, unafraid to reveal her own anger at their situation. Sephiroth pulled away to look into her eyes, bringing a hand up to cup the side of her face. His features were chiseled from stone, and even though she saw concern in his gaze, there was something else there as well. Something that gave her reason to shiver. There was murder in his eyes.

"If I have to kill him to ensure your safety I'll do it. I'm tired of running, Jeanette. I'm tired of not knowing if you're completely safe or not when I'm not here. This will end, one way or another," he swore darkly. At seeing the apprehension in her eyes, Sephiroth shook his head and leaned forward to kiss her gently. When he pulled away the darkness was gone, and all she saw was his love.

"You both give me something I never had before, and I don't want to lose either of you. All I want is to stay here with you and Riku," he confessed. Jeanette's eyes watered at his words and she wound her arms around his neck, pulling him toward her. She closed her lips over his, giving a soft moan when he crushed her to him.

"We'll be waiting for your return, my dearest," she said after they parted. Sephiroth kissed her again, reluctant to let go but knowing he had to. He slipped out of her arms and departed, Jeanette watching him until he vanished down the pathway. It was then she sank to her knees and held herself as she wept.

* * *

_Several months later, Wutai…_

By the time Riku was nine months old, he had made his presence known in Jeanette's life. There was almost nothing she couldn't leave lying around that he didn't get his hands on, and given his accelerated growth, he had no trouble walking around unaided before eventually falling onto his bottom. He was infinitely curious about everything, especially the sword her master had given her. When she realized he began swinging anything he could find akin to a sword, she gave in and got him a small, baby-safe one. He was overjoyed, and swung it with reckless abandon day and night.

At night she would read him bedtime stories as he sat on her lap, often interrupting her by pointing to various images in his picture books and asking 'Wha?' He also knew how to say 'mama', 'dada' and his name. The first time she heard him ask for Sephiroth she had to keep herself from crying. It had been about three months since she last saw him at that point, and she sorely missed his presence.

Riku's features were starting to lean more toward Sephiroth, but Jeanette also saw herself in him. Whenever he was frustrated he had this way of pursing his lips the same as she, and when he laughed she saw her smile on his face. Even the way he studied things reminded her of herself, and she couldn't help but wonder if she looked as silly as he did sometimes.

Zack was more of a staple presence in Riku's life than Sephiroth, but Riku knew who his father was. He referred to Zack as 'no Dada', something that caught him off guard. He hadn't yet gotten accustomed to Riku's intelligence, but soon he learned to accept it. He mentioned to Jeanette at feeling a little down in knowing Riku didn't consider him his father, and she had rolled her eyes and laughed.

Zack also was Riku's rough housing playmate, and the little boy always greeted him by running into his legs and falling over, laughing. Zack played swords with Riku too, and always feigned defeat whenever the baby swatted at him with his sword. The two often spent hours playing so Jeanette could take naps or have some private time, but she usually would stretch out on the couch and watch, smiling at their amusing antics.

Hide and seek was another one of Riku's favorite games, and Jeanette always found him in the strangest places. Whether he hid in the bathtub or in the laundry basket, Riku always leapt out with his arms raised and giggle passing his lips. The first time he had done that, it had frightened Jeanette nearly out of her wits. One minute she had seen Riku, the next he was gone. She was crying hysterically when he decided to come out of hiding, immediately concerned at why his mother was so sad. She had only hugged him tightly in response, too relieved to even discipline him.

The times Sephiroth came were Riku's favorite. The moment Sephiroth entered the door, Riku raced toward him with open arms. It was no different on this visit, for Sephiroth hoisted him in his arms and hugged him close, laughing as Riku repeated 'Dada! Dada!' Riku always wanted his father's attention and sometimes cried when Sephiroth went to put him down.

While Jeanette prepared dinner, Sephiroth stood in the kitchen with her, briefing her on the activities in Midgar while holding Riku in the crook of his arm. Riku never liked to stay still too long and often tried to climb out of Sephiroth's grasp, which resulted in him throwing his son over his shoulder like a sack of grain. Riku loved it and squealed in delight.

"I swear he saves up all his energy just for your visits," Jeanette commented moments after they sat down to dinner. It had been the third time she had to lean over and pick up Riku's discarded spoon and return it to him. Sephiroth sat across from Jeanette and to Riku's left, smiling first at her then his son.

"I'm inclined to agree with you. When did he get so lively?" Sephiroth asked, smiling when Riku clapped his hands and squealed 'Dada!' Jeanette set about wiping Riku's face, much to his chagrin as she answered.

"It's what happens when you're nine months old and suddenly aware of yourself. I'm happy he remembers you, Sephiroth. For a while I thought he'd associate Zack with 'Dada', but he didn't," Jeanette said, placing the napkin down and handing him his bottle. Riku wrapped his hands around it and put it in his mouth, happily suckling from it. Sephiroth heaved a sigh and looked over at Jeanette, the smile gone from his face.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am for not being here, Jeanette. Every time I try to get away, I am given another assignment. I shouldn't be missing any of this," he said softly. Jeanette gave him an understanding smile.

"I wish you'd stop apologizing every time you came here, Sephiroth. I know how you feel, because I feel the same way. We will always be waiting for you," she said. Her words chased some of the sadness from his face and he reached across the table to hold her hand. She took it and gave it an assuring squeeze. The two simply lost themselves in each other's eyes, the moment shattering when Riku dropped his half-empty bottle onto the table and giggling. He reached toward Sephiroth, calling 'Dada! Dada!'

Sephiroth relinquished his hand from Jeanette and lifted Riku out of his highchair, cradling him in an arm and smiling. The baby smiled widely and stretched his hands out, wanting to touch his father. Sephiroth obliged him by lowering his head a bit, chuckling as small hands latched onto his face.

"I think Riku wants us to pay attention to him," Sephiroth remarked. Jeanette gave a good-natured groan and nodded. She began gathering dishes and stacking them as she spoke.

"No, Riku wants you all to himself. If that's the case, indulge our spoiled son and give him his bath while I clean up here," she suggested. Sephiroth nodded and rose to his feet, securing his hold on Riku and heading for the bathroom that branched off Jeanette's bedroom.

Several moments later Jeanette went to check on them, laughing at seeing Sephiroth inside the large tub and suspending Riku over the water as he splashed and giggled. The look of pure joy on Sephiroth's face was so moving Jeanette had to wipe away tears so she could join the fun. While Sephiroth held Riku up to his chest in the water, Jeanette managed to wash his hair without getting any shampoo in his eyes. It was quite a feat, for the boy was constantly moving.

After Jeanette managed to convince both to get out of the tub, and got pulled in herself, Sephiroth dried, changed and dressed Riku before heading for the nursery. Jeanette followed him, pausing to retrieve Riku's favorite bedtime stories. She handed one over to Sephiroth, then sat on the floor hugging her knees as she watched father and son. He settled onto the rocking chair she often sat in, Riku balanced on one knee as he held the book open. She was reduced to tears at the scene, smiling every time Riku interrupted Sephiroth's reading to ask a question.

"Wha?" Riku asked, pointing at the picture.

"That's the farmer and his chocobo. He wants to take it for a ride. See? Here shows the farmer on the chocobo by the forest," Sephiroth explained, turning the page and allowing Riku to see. Riku's blue eyes widened and he nodded, becoming drawn into the story again. When the part came for the farmer to direct his chocobo down a dark road, Riku had his hands over his mouth. Jeanette knew he had heard the story several times, but it never lessened his joy at hearing it. Sephiroth even changed his voice for each character that spoke, further adding to Riku's delight.

After another story Sephiroth laid Riku down, who fussed a little but calmed down when Jeanette handed him his favorite toy. Riku let out a happy squeal at seeing the stuffed starfish and cuddled with it. His parents paused to wish him sweet dreams before leaving the room together. Before they cleared the threshold Riku called,

"Dada?"

Sephiroth returned to the room, leaning over the crib. Jeanette had tears in her eyes as she watched Sephiroth take the stuffed starfish and gave it a kiss before returning it to Riku. When he returned to Jeanette's side he noticed the wetness on her cheeks.

"Jeanette? You're crying," Sephiroth said, his voice reflecting his curiosity. Jeanette seemed to have forgotten her tears and wiped them away, emitting a soft laugh.

"I'm sorry. It was so touching seeing you with Riku like that. Oh, he thinks the world of you, Sephiroth. He wants to be like you, so he took to playing swords with Zack," she explained. He raised a surprised eyebrow.

"Do you think that's best? I don't want him to get hurt or hurt anyone else."

"I was worried about that too, but he's never used it against anyone else because he knows better. He's always pretending to be defending someone from something. That boy has an endless imagination. Did you know he swears that starfish toy will grant him any wish he wants?"

"How did that come about?" Sephiroth asked as they made their way to the bedroom. Jeanette gave a shrug and smiled.

"I think it was after I told him about wishing on stars. He remembers everything, even when I move a piece of furniture to another location. He'll point at it and shake his head, saying 'No' to me. I hope I can keep up with him," she mused with a smile. By this time the two were standing in the bedroom, the door slid shut and lights dimmed. Sephiroth moved closer to her, his arms sliding around her waist. Jeanette angled her head upward, losing herself in his gaze.

"You will. You're doing a wonderful job with Riku, Jeanette. I'm fortunate he remembers me, or else I'd feel like a complete stranger," he said softly. Jeanette smiled before leaning up to kiss him, nearly losing her breath when he crushed her to him. She was chuckling softly as he pulled away only to trail kisses along the side of her throat.

"Never," she replied before losing herself in the sensation of his touch. They had eased onto the floor, their clothing soon creating piles around them. The months of separation always was at its strongest in her intimate embrace, and Sephiroth wondered how he managed to retain his sanity without her touch. They made love several times, each as blissful as the last.

Sephiroth fell asleep in her arms, his head pressed against her bare breasts and arm secured around her waist. Jeanette stroked his hair in a pleasant, repetitive motion before surrendering to sleep. She hadn't been asleep for very long when Riku's crying woke her up, and she emitted a good-natured sigh. This was exactly the life she wanted.

* * *

_Midgar, two months later…_

"Professor, we found her," reported the man standing before Hojo's desk, his features mostly hidden in shadow due to the dim light in the room. The professor stood up in a flash, his hands glued to the surface of his desk and eyes wide.

"You're sure this time? The last lead we had turned out to be a dead end."

The man nodded and produced a letter from within his jacket. He handed it to Hojo and said,

"I'm positive. I have assurance from someone who lives in the town, and who knows her. He's also seen Sephiroth many times, proving that he also knew her whereabouts in spite of what he told you."

Hojo unfolded the letter and read it, taking note that it was from the town doctor. He scanned the contents, his eyes growing wide at the doctor's detailed descriptions of the child's growth and development. The professor chuckled as he folded it in half again, lifting his head. The dim light glinted off his spectacles as he spoke.

"So, she was in Wutai all this time. She is more clever than I give her credit for. Wutai hates Shinra and it proved to be the perfect hiding place for her. According to this letter, Sephiroth is there now, but he's to return here in a week," Hojo said, settling back onto his chair and leaning back. A moment of silence passed before he addressed the other man again.

"The waiting game is over. Contact the others: we leave for Wutai next week," he ordered. The man nodded and bowed his head in acknowledgment, then turned on his heel to leave. Once Hojo was alone he smiled to himself. At long last his ideals would become a reality, and he was going to make the woman pay for eluding him all this time.

* * *

_Wutai, later that week…_

"Thanks again, Master! I'll see you next time!" called Jeanette as she waved to the old man standing in the dojo. He responded in kind, again asking her to bring Riku in. He had insisted on teaching the boy martial arts, especially after seeing how remarkable his growth had been. When she had pointed out Riku wasn't even a year yet, her master only laughed and claimed that it was never too early to learn. Jeanette knew better than to mention the idea to Riku, for once he set his mind to something he was determined to see it through. It was those instances he reminded her of herself the most.

Jeanette was smiling as she left the dojo and entered the waiting room, where Amaya sat beside Riku. Her son was flipping through a magazine while Amaya quietly sewed. As if on cue Riku raised his head and his face brightened at the sight of Jeanette. He eagerly slid off the chair and ambled toward her, arms open for a hug.

"Mama! Mama!" he called excitedly, colliding with her legs before grabbing onto them. She appeased his wish to be lifted and did so, securing him in the crook of her arm. She bowed her head in thanks to Amaya.

"Thank you so much for watching him while I train, Amaya. I know he can be quite the handful," Jeanette began. Amaya waved off her friend's concern with a delicate hand as she rose from the chair. She returned her sewing to her bag and held it before her, smiling up at the taller woman.

"It's my pleasure to look after Riku. He's such a bright boy, and he listens extremely well. I envy you, since my own Yuriko was stubborn when she was his age," Amaya said, reaching over to tousle Riku's silver hair. It had only recently changed color, indicating that nearly all his physical attributes pointed toward Sephiroth. Jeanette laughed as Riku snuggled closer to her. The two women left the dojo, walking out into the bright sunshine. Children rushed by them, their excited voices attracting Riku's attention.

"Oh, Riku is stubborn, but only during certain things. If he doesn't want to sleep or eat, or even bathe, he lets me know. He's a perfect angel when Sephiroth is around," Jeanette explained with a smile. She still couldn't believe the dramatic changes Riku demonstrated when near his father. He practically worshipped Sephiroth, and often tried to imitate his father's gestures, words and facial expressions. If Sephiroth was reading a book that ensnared his full attention, Riku was right alongside him, his face set in the same expression.

"That must be quite the sight. Still, even after all this, I find it surprising to see Sephiroth so lively," Amaya remarked, stopping when Jeanette did at the junction in pathways. Jeanette gave her friend an easy smile, setting Riku down when he began to wiggle. He was of the right mind to stay close to her, and inspected an anthill nearby.

"Who you see around Riku and I is the real Sephiroth. It's what he's always wanted for himself, so he wouldn't have to be judged for what he did in the past. Well, thank you again, Amaya. We'll be over for dinner next week, after Sephiroth arrives," Jeanette said, bowing. Amaya did the same, said goodbye to Riku and walked away. Jeanette went to where her son sat hunched over, his hands draped across his knees and gaze intently focused on the anthill.

"You ready to go home, Riku?" she said, kneeling beside him. Riku looked up at her, his blue eyes so very like Sephiroth's and he nodded. She took him by the hand and walked with him slowly, even though he tugged at her hand to go faster. He was already running in sprints, something else that came with his growth. By now Doctor Kado agreed that Riku was as gifted as his father, and encouraged Jeanette to keep pace with the boy. That was easy for her, for she once ran an entire staff of people and always kept active.

Working as head nurse seemed so very long ago. It still amazed her how quickly things changed when Sephiroth entered her life. The love he gave her, the love she gave him, had only been the beginning. In spite of Jeanette being forced to conceive, she wouldn't trade her time with Riku for anything. Just as she promised Sephiroth back when she first realized she was pregnant, Jeanette would never take out her anger with Hojo on either of them.

They reached the cozy house set in the shadow of Da-Chao, Riku pulling away from Jeanette to race for the door. He remembered to pull off his shoes before scampering inside, where he proceeded to slide across the polished floor in his stocking feet. It was something he did all the time once he learned to walk and run unaided, forcing Jeanette to remove the rug that used to be there. She stopped in the doorway to remove her shoes, laughing when she heard Riku's hand hit the wall and his excited giggle.

"Win, Mama!" he said triumphantly. She paused to give him a victory kiss before heading for the kitchen to being preparing lunch. In the meantime, Riku rushed into the living room and headed for the small bookcase present. He grabbed a book from the lowest shelf and raced back to Jeanette, tugging on her pant leg and holding the book up.

"Read?" Riku said, waving the book in her direction. Jeanette looked down to see what her son wanted, smiling at what he had chosen. It was the same one Sephiroth had been reading before he left. The contents of the book were very complex, considering it was a collection of Rhondant's plays and short poems. Jeanette smiled at his brightly flushed cheeks, big blue eyes and ruffled his hair.

"All right, but after lunch. Here, let me have it so I'll remember to read it to you," she instructed. Riku handed her the book, which she placed on the kitchen counter. After shooing him out of the kitchen to prepare lunch, she paused to look at a particular photograph on her refrigerator. It had been the one Zack snapped about four weeks after Riku's birth, and seeing it always tugged on her heart. Knowing Riku often liked to carry the picture around when Sephiroth was absent, she took it off the door and pocketed it.

For the next twenty minutes she prepared lunch for the two of them, unable to keep from wishing that it were a picnic for three. Sephiroth was going to come by next week, for what he hoped to be longer than a few days. Riku had begged his father to stay, bursting into tears when Sephiroth explained he couldn't. It had taken some time for Jeanette to calm him down, and it was largely thanks to the picture. Sometimes she'd catch Riku just staring up at it, lost in thought before returning to reality. For one so young to seem so deep, Jeanette was wondering if Sephiroth's forced absences were beginning to take hold of their son.

Once she was done, she washed her hands and dried them before setting out in the direction of Riku's room. She found him slashing at enemies in the center of the room, the victims of his conquests strewn all about. Jeanette carefully picked her way over the discarded blocks, stuffed animals, noisemakers and other toys until she reached his side. She took hold of his wrist as he raised his sword arm, generating a surprised squeal from him. He looked up at her and smiled when she did.

"Come on, big boy. Lunch is ready and you need to wash up," she said, lifting him into her arms and maneuvering out of the cluttered room. Riku pointed at the starfish on the floor, which Jeanette retrieved. Riku abandoned his toy sword in favor of the starfish, keeping it close to him.

Once they were in the bathroom, he made a game of washing his hands and face, succeeding in drenching Jeanette as he splashed water about. She carried him over her shoulder, dripping wet, as she headed for her bedroom to change. He was giggling wildly, letting out a squeal of delight when she sat on the futon and pretended to drop him. As soon as she released her son, Riku attacked her sides, knowing she was ticklish. Jeanette seized him by the waist and grinned.

"Oh, you asked for it!" she said before tickling his sides. Riku giggled uncontrollably, making feeble attempts to wriggle free from his mother. She eventually released him only to grab him again, this time in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and snuggled against her shoulder.

"Love Mama," he said. Jeanette smiled as she patted his back.

"And I love you, Riku. You know who else loves you?"

Riku pulled away and nodded.

"Dada!" Riku exclaimed. Jeanette nodded, smiling. She could still remember the first time Sephiroth had heard Riku say that, and there had been tears in the corners of his ice blue eyes.

"That's right. Don't ever forget that," she added, pushing his nose in with the tip of her finger. He only smiled and hugged her again. After she changed her shirt, and got him into a new set of clothes, she led him by the hand to the kitchen. He was skipping alongside her, stopping when he saw the picnic basket on the counter.

He pointed at it excitedly, looking up at Jeanette hopefully. She gave him a nod, and he threw his arms around her legs. The force he used nearly knocked her over, and she laughed.

"Careful! You don't want to make me fall, do you?" she said, grinning down at him when he shook his head. Placing the book he wanted her to read inside the basket and tucking it under her arm, she turned to Riku and gestured for him to go. He raced toward the front door, where he remembered to put his shoes on before holding the door for her. She bowed her head in thanks and stepped out into the sunshine, pausing to inhale the air. It was a perfect spring day, one that would have meant more if Sephiroth were with them.

Riku was halfway down the path before he stopped and shouted for her. Jeanette broke out of her thoughts and nodded to him.

"I'm coming, Riku. Go find us a good spot," she called. He gave her the thumbs-up sign, something he learned from Zack and sped off, again reminding Jeanette that he was acting more like a two year old than an eleven-month old. Now she was accustomed to his increased growth, as was Sephiroth. They couldn't have been prouder of their boy, for he demonstrated a great deal of skills other children couldn't grasp. He had been speaking in short phrases for a few months now, and Jeanette knew it wouldn't be long before he spoke as well as a five-year old.

Riku stopped before a large tree located near their house, a little ways off from the road with the mountains of Da-Chao behind them. Jeanette arrived a moment later, handing him the picnic blanket so he could unravel it. Riku just wrapped it around his shoulders and ran around in circles, pretending he was flying.

"All right, kiddo, that's enough," Jeanette said, reaching out to stop Riku's circling with a hand. He relinquished his hold on the blanket and watched as she unfolded it. As soon as she had it spread out, she settled cross-legged on it, reaching toward Riku and plopping him down as well. Getting him to sit still and remain still was tricky, but Jeanette produced the picture and handed it to him. He took it immediately, staring at his father's image.

"Dada?" he asked, pointing at it.

"He'll be here next week. Can you be a good boy for him?" Jeanette replied, setting out helpings of food. Riku nodded. She smiled.

"Good. Let's put the picture here, all right? That way Dada can watch over us," Jeanette said, holding out her hand for it. Riku looked at the image again, then gave it to her. Jeanette set it against the side of the picnic basket, which was in between she and Riku, and handed him his helping. He took it and set it down before him, then took his sippy cup and drank from it. Jeanette smiled.

"You're being a very good boy today, Riku. Your father will be proud of you."

"Dada proud!" he repeated after putting his cup down. She chuckled and gestured for him to eat. He ate with abandon, using a spoon to eat while she used chopsticks. Riku had tried to use chopsticks during dinner the night before Sephiroth left, wanting so much to emulate his father but unable to. Sephiroth only smiled and promised to teach him when he came back, something Riku eagerly waited for. It never ceased to amaze Jeanette at how much Riku loved Sephiroth, and likewise. At night, when she was wrapped in his arms, she often wept with joy at her good fortune.

As they ate he entertained her with stories of made up worlds and enemies, and of his wish to be strong like Sephiroth. One day you just might be that way, she thought, smiling and nodding to his stories. No two were ever the same, and sometimes Riku combined elements of one fantasy with another, but Jeanette didn't say anything. He chattered on and on, often using his spoon as a sword to further exaggerate his point.

When they finished eating, Jeanette invited him to sit on her lap as she read him one of the short poems from the book he had taken, simplifying them so he could understand better. He sat with his arms around his starfish, holding it close as he leaned against her shoulder. His eyes slid shut as he allowed his mother's voice to paint images in his head.

Jeanette was near the end of the story when she heard the distinct sound of wind chimes. She paused, curious. She hadn't felt a breeze blow. Turning her attention toward the house, she watched the chimes jingle together seemingly of their own accord. A sense of apprehension overcame her, and she gently shook Riku.

"Come on, Riku, it's time to go in," she said, trying to keep her voice calm for his benefit. Riku slid off her lap and rose to his feet, pausing to rub his eyes and yawn. Jeanette quickly gathered the blanket and picnic basket, tucking the blanket under her arm so she could hold Riku's hand. She walked rather briskly toward the house, trying to make sense of the sudden fear she felt. Riku tugged on her hand and pointed at the opposite end of the path.

"Mama?" he said, drawing her attention. When she looked to where he had indicated she wished she hadn't.

Four men were heading down the path toward her house, a fifth walking just behind them. Jeanette's heart grew cold at the sight of them. A single phrase kept repeating itself in her mind the longer she stared at them: No, not now! How could they have found me?

Jeanette snapped back to her senses and left the picnic basket on the floor in the alcove, then lifted Riku into her arms. She sped down the hallway in the direction of the back door, nearly upon it when someone subdued her from behind. A large hand clamped over her mouth, drowning out her scream of surprise as another hand gripped her upper right arm tightly. The man then used his strength to force her backward, even though she was trying to get her footing so she could escape. Riku began to cry, unsure of what was happening.

"You're not going anywhere, sweetheart," remarked the man, giving her arm a brutal twist to keep her still. Fear compelled her to obey, and she let him spin her around so that she was facing the front door. He forced her to march, his hand pressed over her mouth so tightly she felt she couldn't breathe. They emerged outside, where several other men waited and watched. Jeanette was forced to walk into the center of the circle they made, but she was not released. She stared wide-eyed as the men lined up in front of her parted, allowing another to come through.

She stared up at the man who had kept her awake almost her entire pregnancy, filling her with anger as well as fear. She chose to focus on the anger, and glared at him as she cursed him a million times over in her mind. Professor Hojo regarded her with a small, satisfied grin, the spectacles on his face shining eerily.

"I must say it has been quite a while, Jeanette. You've done a masterful job at keeping yourself hidden, but the chase is over now," he said, the insidious smile never leaving his face. He nodded to the man, and the hand left Jeanette's lower face. She gulped in some breaths of air before lifting her head defiantly. She held Riku closer to her, twisting so that the baby was further away from where Hojo stood.

"How did you find me?" she demanded. Hojo chuckled, the act causing his shoulders to move up and down.

"It's relatively simple, even for you. Someone who knew you were here betrayed you."

"I don't believe you," she snapped, narrowing her eyes. Hojo shrugged indifferently.

"Believe what you wish. Now," he said, extending a hand toward her. She backed away a step, flashing him a hate-filled glare. He ignored it.

"Hand over that child."

Jeanette's grip on Riku increased, her voice hissing between her clenched teeth.

"If you think I'd just hand over my son to you-" Jeanette was silenced when Hojo suddenly gave her a severe smack across the face. The blow didn't knock her off her feet, but she did stumble a bit. Riku cried out and glared over at Hojo, his young face expressing his concern for his mother. He thrust a small hand the professor's way, saying,

"Bad man!"

Hojo's eyebrows went up at Riku's phrase. He took a step closer to Jeanette, who tried to avoid him but to no avail. Hojo's hand shot out and he grabbed her by the arm, forcing her to remain still as he studied Riku closer. The boy shied away from the professor warily, some of the anger leaving his face. His blue eyes, however, retained their hateful glare.

"Yes, you certainly are Sephiroth's son. As I expected, his traits would show up almost entirely dominant. You are a marvel of modern science, boy. Did you know that?" Hojo said, leaning closer and smiling. Riku frowned and smacked Hojo across the face with his starfish, which took him completely by surprise.

"Bad man!" he repeated. Hojo cursed and tightened his grip on Jeanette, who clenched her teeth against the pain.

"The both of you have given me undo stress for long enough. Taylor! Bind the woman. I'll take the child," Hojo commanded before reaching to remove Riku from Jeanette's arms. She cried out 'No!' and unleashed a kick to his groin, nailing him directly. Hojo groaned as he fell to the ground, and managed to gesture for Taylor. The brute came up behind her and grabbed her upper right arm so tightly her flesh turned white from the pressure. A moment later he produced a gun and aimed it at the side of her head, causing her to gasp in fear.

"Move again and I'll shoot," Taylor threatened. Jeanette swallowed fearfully and nodded. Taylor lowered the gun, but he did not release her.

By then Hojo had collected himself and turned furious eyes toward Jeanette. For the first time she saw the monster he was, and was frightened. In three quick strides Hojo was in front of her, wrenching Riku free before slapping her again.

"Damn bitch. Bind and gag her," he ordered before turning away. Riku squirmed in Hojo's arms, reaching over the man's shoulder toward his mother as tears ran unchecked down his face. All Jeanette saw was her son being taken from her, and adrenaline took over

Jeanette's fist came up, smashing Taylor in the face with such force she felt his nose break. As the large man stumbled backward, cursing and screaming in pain, Jeanette set her sights on Hojo. At hearing the commotion he turned, seeing Jeanette coming toward him.

"Shoot her, you fools!" he cried angrily. Before any of the men could clear their holsters, Jeanette was upon Hojo, a physical representation of maternal instinct. In a matter of moments she had nailed him in the groin again, and as he doubled over took Riku from him. After securing Riku in her arms, she darted toward the side of the house, avoiding the bullets that sailed her way from drawn guns.

"Get after her! She'll not…escape me again!" Hojo shouted as he gestured to his men. The others nodded and split up in an attempt to corner her. Jeanette anticipated that and made her way toward the mountains and up one of the twisting pathways. As she ran her mind raced as wildly as her heartbeat. Who could have betrayed her? She hated thinking of someone she trusted having been the one, but there was little time to reflect on that. She heard the shouts of her pursuers gaining on her, and increased her pace. They weren't going to catch her and take Riku away.

The paths that circled the mountain branched off in several directions, with a few leading to dead ends while others lead to caves. Jeanette knew the paths well and turned down one that led to a cavern, which would provide her with cover. She cursed Hojo's timing. If only he had waited to strike a week later, then he'd have to contend with Sephiroth's rage. But no, he had chosen wisely when to strike, and she was alone.

After turning down a path she came upon the cavern she was looking for. It faced the east side of Wutai, and she slipped into it. The room she found herself in was large, with three smaller alleys branching off the entrance. Jeanette chose the third one, knowing it would take her to the opposite side of the mountain where another cave lay. Once inside that one, she'd simply wait out her pursuers.

Riku had remained quiet during the flight, not quite sure what to make of what was happening. He held fast to his starfish, sucking on one of the arms for comfort. Jeanette was grateful for his silence, knowing that the cavern would carry any sound to the outside. When she rounded a corner she suppressed a cry at the bats that suddenly took wing, having been disturbed from their slumber. Riku pulled away to look at her, tilting his head.

"Mama?" he said, his voice reflecting his curiosity. Jeanette ran her hand down the back of his silver hair to calm him, even though she was the one trembling.

"It'll be all right, Riku. I promise you, it'll be all right," Jeanette whispered. He murmured a response and held on to her again. She continued down the winding pathway for about fifteen minutes before emerging on the other side. The sun's rays were behind her, casting a sheen off both of them. She scanned the area quickly, turning so that the sun was at her back and out of her eyes. In doing so the plastic eyes on Riku's starfish caught the light, acting as a beacon for any looking for her.

"There she is!" shouted a man located on a lower path. Jeanette cried out and raced toward the cavern directly ahead of her. Darkness swallowed her up, but she pressed on. It was a cave she wasn't entirely familiar with, but there had been the time she had to take shelter in it during a heavy rainstorm. She knew that if she went so far into it, she would come across a room to her left, and the promise of shelter.

After running in a straight line for a few moments, she stopped and sank to the floor behind a ledge that hid her from prying eyes. Once she was settled she held onto her son tightly, tears streaming down her face. She had almost lost him. The anger that possessed her when Hojo walked away with Riku in his arms had cancelled out any other thoughts but that one. She made a promise he wouldn't subject Riku to tests, and she would be damned if she failed. She closed her eyes tightly, biting her bottom lip.

Sephiroth, please…please come early this week. He's found us…I'm so scared… Oh, please let him come early, she prayed, swallowing past the lump in her throat. Riku pulled away from her when he heard her sob, softly questioning her.

"Mama? Bad man gone?" he asked. Jeanette wiped away her tears, knowing she had to be strong for his sake.

"I don't know. But we have to stay here for a little while, all right?"

He nodded to her words.

"Not scared," he said, surprising her by the stern tone of voice he used.

"You're not?" she replied. He shook his head. She smiled slightly and kissed the top of his head.

"You're my brave boy," she whispered. Riku smiled and bobbed his head before hugging her again. Mother and son sat hunched like that for some time, with only silence stretching over them. After sitting idle Riku grew restless, and although she didn't want to let him go, she felt it was good to keep his mind occupied while she devised a way to escape. After letting him go, he found a small rock lying nearby and used it to carve little drawings on the wall opposite them. With only the strange harmony of Riku's carving echoing in her mind, Jeanette's thoughts returned to the problem at hand.

_What can I do? If we don't leave here we'll die, and if we leave, we're at risk of capture. I couldn't live like a captive…I couldn't stand watching that man perform tests on Riku, or engineering his life! Sephiroth, give me strength, my love…,_ she thought, reaching into her pocket and removing the photograph. Before their flight, she somehow remembered to take the picture and tuck it into her pocket. Now she needed Sephiroth's image to give her the strength she needed to escape. She sucked in a breath as she drew the picture to her breast. It was up to her

"Mama, look," Riku said, breaking into her thoughts. Jeanette tucked the picture back into her pocket as she turned to see what Riku was referring to. He gestured to his scribble.

"Made door," he said proudly. Jeanette nodded, about to comment on his work when something else about the wall caught her attention. Slowly she lifted her eyes up it, tracing with her gaze the definite outline of a doorway. She blinked, rubbed her eyes, and looked again. It was a door. How it got there she didn't know, and she rose to her feet to examine it.

Running her hand along the outline, she was surprised to feel a groove. There was even a long handle, which she hesitantly touched. Just as she did she heard the voice of Hojo and ducked down, grabbing Riku and bringing him to her chest.

"I know you're in there, Jeanette. Stop acting so foolishly. The boy will be treated well in Midgar, and you can have your life back. You will resume your role as head nurse, and the child will become a legend in the making. Imagine the sort of data he can offer the community! He'll be the next Sephiroth, the second generation of SOLDIER First Class," he called. Jeanette frowned over her shoulder at him, biting back her comment.

"That child belongs to me as much as it does you," Hojo added after several moments of silence. Jeanette had no idea what he was getting at and closed her eyes, wishing he'd just leave them alone. The professor continued.

"I speak the truth. He is the son of Sephiroth, who in turn is _my_ son. I am Sephiroth's father, Jeanette, and that makes me your child's grandfather."

Jeanette's blood ran cold at his pronouncement. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be true. Sephiroth, the son of that monster? She clenched her teeth, remembering the stories Sephiroth had told her about never knowing his parents. Imagine, Hojo keeping something as vital as that secret!

"You're lying!" she called, unable to keep quiet any longer. Outside Hojo nodded to the two men who were with him, and they entered the cave as he spoke.

"I offered my child to science so he could become the next generation of human being. That is what Sephiroth is. It is his destiny, and those of his blood, to become great. Relinquish the child to me!" Hojo shouted. Jeanette suddenly saw the two men appear in the cave and shot to her feet, screaming 'Never!' at Hojo. The two advanced, shining flashlights her way. The light briefly blinded her before she had the sense to dart out of the way.

She was forced to back against the wall where the door was located, holding Riku close to her. The men were practically upon her, and she closed her eyes. Please, someone help us!

Riku's head snapped up, as if someone had called his name, and he looked over at the door. His blue eyes shone eerily from the light that danced behind them, and he murmured to himself. It was at that moment the door at her back suddenly flew open, flooding the cave with brilliant light.

It blinded the two men, driving them back. Jeanette faintly heard Hojo's shriek of surprise, then his demand at what was going on. Turning, as if entranced, she looked directly into the heart of the light. She saw nothing but white, which slowly transformed into scenery. She squinted her eyes at the visions appearing before her, unsure of what was happening.

"Mama!" Riku called, pointing over her shoulder. She looked, fear entering her heart again at seeing one of the men holding a gun. He had one hand across his eyes, which meant he was willing to shoot blindly to stop her. Left with little choice, Jeanette turned back to the door and leapt in, swallowed up by the light. The door slammed shut behind her, then slowly faded away.

* * *

_The following week…._

Returning from a mission near Gongaga Village, Sephiroth had no idea that Hojo had been to Wutai. As far as he knew, the professor was still in Midgar, fuming about Jeanette's whereabouts. He didn't bother putting any more thought into what the professor was doing, for he no longer cared.

Sephiroth was looking forward to this visit, for he had come to a monumental decision. He was going to bid goodbye to Shinra, Inc. and start a new life with Jeanette and Riku. His place was with them, not running around the world on behalf of a company that cared nothing for its subordinates. Riku's tears had driven him to that choice, and he did not regret it.

Sephiroth walked down the path that led to Jeanette's house, turning an appreciative eye to his surroundings. It was the perfect environment for Riku to grow in, and for Jeanette to live in peace. A smile tugged at his lips at the very thought of her. He imagined how surprised she would be when he proposed to her, thus turning them into a real family. And he'd finally be complete.

Coming upon the house, Sephiroth wasn't the least bit surprised to find the door open. It was a beautiful day, and Jeanette often kept the doors ajar to let in fresh air. He expected to find Riku running around, for the child was quite active, but didn't. Another factor that didn't alarm him. It was very possible he was napping, and Jeanette was sitting in the tearoom enjoying the peace as she waited on him. The vision of her, her auburn hair bound in the high style of all Wutai women, and violet eyes sparkling with love behind her glasses, hastened Sephiroth's steps. He was eager to start the rest of his life by her side.

"Jeanette?" he called upon reaching the front alcove, pulling off his boots and setting them aside. He noticed a picnic basket there, the lid partially open, as well as a rolled up blanket. He entered the house, everything that spoke of Jeanette filling his senses. He poked his head into the living room, finding nothing there save some discarded toys. Walking further in, he came upon the kitchen. It was also empty. There were still dishes in the sink, something that was very uncharacteristic of Jeanette. She almost never left things undone, even when she was exhausted. The times he spent there he had seen her nearly fall asleep standing up, and had to coerce her to bed so he could finish up whatever she was working on.

"Jeanette? Are you here?" Sephiroth said again, standing in the doorway to the tearoom. It was empty, save for the potted plants she kept. His heart was starting to pound at this point, and he turned toward the bedrooms. First he went into Riku's room, avoiding the toys littered there on his way to his son's crib. Looking down, he saw nothing but rumpled blankets and a stuffed bear. He swiftly turned back to the hallway, went down two doors before entering Jeanette's room.

Her futon was still unrolled, the sheets pulled up and pillow bearing an indent of where her head had lain. Her nightclothes were folded neatly on the corner of the bed, and the perfume she used was open on the dresser. A shirt hung in the closet, looking a little wrinkled but otherwise fine. He poked his head into the bathroom, finding it as devoid of life as the rest of the house. Sephiroth leaned against the wall, his eyes wide as he tried to make sense of what had happened.

Did she have an appointment with Doctor Kado today? A martial arts lesson? Sephiroth found he couldn't remember. He ran a hand down his face, squeezing his eyes shut as he willed his frantic heartbeat to resume its normal pace. Where are you?, he thought, turning away from the bathroom and crossing the bedroom floor. He checked all the rooms again, coming up with the same results. Frightened and determined now, Sephiroth exited the house, pulled on his boots and headed for town.

The first place he went to was Doctor Kado's, the nurse who had helped birth Riku saying the doctor was out on call and wouldn't be back until later. Sephiroth denied the necessity of a message and left, going to the martial arts center. The old man who taught Jeanette was in the middle of a class, and Sephiroth had no patience to wait for him. The last place she could be had to be Takeshi's. As he walked toward the house, he couldn't keep his heart from pounding. Although he tried to convince himself he was overreacting, there was something very wrong and he was terrified.

When Takeshi answered the door his eyes widened at the sight of Sephiroth. He bowed deeply, his hands as straight as arrows on either side of him. Sephiroth swallowed past the lump in his throat.

"Is Jeanette here?" he asked, his voice a half-choked whisper. Takeshi shook his head, his upper body still in a bow.

"Forgive me, Sephiroth, but I do not know where she is. She hasn't come by here. I fear, the worst," the man said, the last part of his statement barely a whisper. Sephiroth took a step back, refusing to believe it.

"No. She couldn't have just vanished!" he cried, rapidly losing control. Takeshi murmured his apologies again.

"I know, but what other reason could there be for her disappearance? Hojo must have found her."

"No!" Sephiroth said, his emotions getting the better of him. He made an angry gesture and pointed at the humbled Takeshi, his clenched fist trembling.

"I- I would have been told. Someone would have said something to me."

A sudden thought came to mind, and Sephiroth turned an accusing glare Takeshi's way.

"Did you betray her to him?" he demanded, advancing on the smaller man. Takeshi shook his head rapidly.

"I would never betray her confidence. I hold her as dear as I do my own family. We've tried looking for her, but she's just gone," Takeshi explained, wincing when Sephiroth staggered backward, shaking his head and emitting another strangled whisper of 'No'. After a moment Sephiroth left the house, his strides carrying him toward the mountains.

With alarming speed, Sephiroth made his way toward the mountains of Da-Chao, knowing she liked to hike to keep active. He searched every path he could find, even went inside some of the caves. As he looked he kept hearing Takeshi's voice in the back of his mind. She's been gone for a week. Sephiroth realized tears had started to develop in his eyes, and he left them fall. Jeanette! Where are you?

It was nearly twilight when Sephiroth returned to the house, his chest heaving and eyes burning from his tears. They had begun falling after a fruitless search of the caves, and all that was left for him to do was go to the house. He stopped in the doorway, his hands on either side of the wall for support as he cast his gaze over the interior. Everything inside it mocked him, for they carried her scent, her touch, or her inspiration on them. Visions of her appeared like ghosts before his eyes, from her walking room to room to holding Riku to her smiling fondly at Sephiroth.

His sobs continued to rack his body as he ambled into the house, reaching out with trembling hands to touch everything that spoke of her. Why? Why was she gone? Where did she go? What could have happened? All those questions ran rampant in his mind as he went from room to room like a shadow before stopping in her bedroom. It was there he dropped to his hands and knees and hung his head, squeezing his eyes shut as he bit back a moan of anguish. All he felt was despair, and an overwhelming sense of helplessness.

Making his way toward her bed, he collapsed onto it and released a moan. The scent of Jeanette wrapped around him, forcing his despair to escalate. Groping for her nightclothes, he held the garment to his chest as he wept. He wept like he'd never wept before, and it was a harsh, strangled echo of his soul. Jeanette…his beloved Jeanette, and their son…gone. Just…gone. No note, no word, no anything. Gone, and he was alone.

Sephiroth's head lifted, his eyes traveling heavenward as his gloved hands twisted the garment in his grasp. Alone. The very word speared his heart, shattering everything he ever held dear. In that instant the love he experienced from Jeanette and expressed to her was gone, stolen from him without his even realizing it. It was as if his time with her was nothing more than a fleeting memory, a fond dream to look upon before returning to reality. Tears streamed down his face unbidden. Pain began to rise to the surface of his mind, a sweet agony of memory that scorched him.

The places where she had touched him ached, the places she had kissed ached, the whispered words of love shot through him with the precision of a sword. It was a swift burst of emotion, memory, and then nothing but the pain. At that instant another emotion crept over him, and with it dawned a new form of torment. He was completely helpless.

"Jeanette…Jeanette, please…" he moaned into her nightclothes, praying with all his might that she'd come into the room and embrace him. But she didn't, and it was at that moment Sephiroth knew he was alone again. That Jeanette was lost to him, that Riku was lost to him. There was only his sadness, the absolute despair, and nothing else. Her name was a choked whisper on his lips as darkness greedily seized him, stealing him from the light. Then, nothing.

* * *

_Epilogue _

Sephiroth remained in Wutai for several days, trying to pick up the pieces of what was lost to him before abandoning the idea all together. Jeanette and Riku were gone, and he had no choice but to accept it. But he never found the closure he needed, and to combat that he cast his heart in stone.

He returned to Midgar, reassumed the mantle of SOLDIER commander and kept his hurt locked away. He was the monster the storied Sephiroth was, and he didn't care. Zack had taken his change of heart the worst, and grew distant from the man he once considered a friend.

As for Jeanette, she had indeed vanished from Wutai, only to appear in another world entirely. Faced with raising Riku alone in a world she wasn't familiar with, she made the most of what she had while mourning the loss of Sephiroth. Had she known the pain he was in, she could have healed his heart. But Sephiroth was beyond healing.

The time came when Sephiroth, Zack, and two members of Shinra's guard troop, one of them being Cloud Strife, were sent to Nibelheim to investigate a series of monster sightings. It was there that Sephiroth came upon a series of ugly truths cataloged in the basement of Shinra Mansion. The knowledge he absorbed, combined with the overwhelming loss of Jeanette and Riku, sent him spiraling over the edge, where madness waited.

Believing himself to be a member of the Ancients, a race that had been destroyed by humanity, Sephiroth set about to take back what he believed his. Jenova, the woman he had been told died giving birth to him, was in fact being kept inside the Nibel Reactor. Sephiroth took up the notion of her being his mother, knowing that she would _never_ abandon him. Before he could put his mad plans of world conquest into motion, Cloud Strife killed him.

As Sephiroth's angered soul became absorbed in the Lifestream, Jeanette continued to live a peaceful life raising their son, believing with all her heart that she'd be reunited with Sephiroth again.


End file.
